Invictus Vereor
by Fictionnaire
Summary: I don't know how to summarise this... Agent Taylor's back investigating deaths of lesser known FBI Agents. But of course it's more complicated than it seems...... Isn't it always.
1. Chapter 1

**INVICTUS VEREOR**

_TEASER_

Agent Tom Colton was driving home after a long and frustrating day at work. Shuffling seemingly useless data all day felt really taxing. The only thing that kept him from falling asleep at the wheel was cheap coffee that he had picked up from the FBI cafeteria. Colton rammed his hand through his sandy brown hair and rubbed his neck and cursed quietly as he hit yet another red light. He turned on his mobile and took another drink.

"Damn answering machines." Colton said just before their answering machine picked up, "This is Tom here." He checked his watch for the time, "It's near quarter past six now. I'll be home in about twenty minutes. So can you put on the beans? That is beans not peas."

Colton hung up the phone. The thought of having green pees made him want to choke. He wanted to take another mouthful of coffee because he wanted to finish it before it became undrinkable. For just a split second, it looked as if there was something swimming around in there. But then there wasn't so Colton just shook his head in disbelief as he took a closer look. On the second glance it turned out that a skin had formed. So the coffee was definitely undrinkable now.

An itch formed in the back of his throat and he attempted to clear it by coughing but the more he coughed the worse it got. It now felt like something was wiggling down his throat. The eyes widened in panic, trying to cough out the foreign invader but it wasn't intending to leave.

His heart pounded so hard that it felt like it was going to bounce out of his throat since it wasn't difficult to imagine the thing going deep inside his body and start eating through everything in sight. Since coughing wasn't helping much, Colton did the next best thing he could think of and that was two stick two fingers down his throat to induce vomiting. The vomiting part worked and his lap was covered in spew but the damn thing was still wiggling in his throat.

He started coughing again, and when he removed his hand it was covered in spots of blood so in a desperate attempt again he shoved the fingers down his throat to induce the vomiting.

The dull grey Chevrolet Tahoe veered off the road and rubbed against a mailbox before crashing head on into a light pole.

As soon as the car crashed to a halt, Colton opened the door and stumbled out, "Call an ambulance." He cried out to any bystander that had stopped, "Call a paramedic." His throat felt raw and he could hardly talk. Blood was dripping from a gash on his head and into his eye so he could hardly see as well. But he still was coughing since everything else really didn't matter to him, "Someone call somebody." He felt as though nobody was listening to him.

The driver of a bus saw the man stumble into the bus's lane. He slammed his foot onto the brakes as soon as he saw him but it was too late, there just wasn't enough time to bring the bus to a full stop. The screeching from the brakes and locking tires were unable to mask the shocked screams of horrified onlookers. There was a red splatter mark on the front corner of the bus and that was the only evidence that it had hit something. As if God was mocking the whole situation the vehicle came to a sudden halt.

* * *

_CHAPTER 1:_

News of Tom Colton's death was yet to reach the ears of the other FBI agents. Agent Taylor was in the right place at the right time and had gotten the case before it even hit the desk. He was out to the scene in a flash. This will be Taylor's first case since returning to the FBI and he wanted to make it a success. It had just turned dark when he got to the scene.

The local police had kept the witnesses and the bus driver there and were ordered not to touch anything until the FBI had gotten there. He walked under the 'Do not Cross' police after he flashed his FBI badge. A smile crept over his face, showing the badge still felt like a minor power trip.

"The witnesses are over there." The officer read his badge, "Agent Taylor. We have managed to keep them quiet so they couldn't possibly share stories."

"Thank you officer." Agent Taylor replied. Sometimes local police could be a hindrance and he knew that. But at times you had to treat them like children and praise them when they did something right, "Good work."

The witnesses were there waiting impatiently as he took some aside one by one.

"So what did you see?" He sat the witness down on the side of the road and took out his notepad to scribble down the account.

"Well I saw that the car almost ran off the road just before it hit the lamp post." Leon, the first witness said.

"It was the screeching of the tires that alerted you to it?" Taylor asked.

"There was no screeching." Leon answered, "There was just metal against metal sounds and then rammed into the lamp post."

"And then what?" Taylor asked.

"Then he got out of the car… He was bent over coughing and coughing and coughing. I think – " Leon relayed his story.

"Just stick to the facts Leon." Taylor said, "Nothing more." Yes, it sounded cold, but he couldn't sift through what people thought as well. That could come at a later time.

"He was bleeding from the head but he just kept coughing." Leon continued.

"Did he say anything?" Taylor asked.

"He told me to call the paramedics or the ambulance." Leon said, "He kept rambling. That's when he went to the middle of the road and the bus couldn't stop in time and then the man was hit."

"Thank you." Taylor said as he rested his hand on Leon's shoulder, "May I suggest you go home and sleep and perhaps talk to someone tomorrow. You're free to go." There was a book that Taylor had been reading religiously while he was on hiatus. A book written by an FBI agent about his own experiences and it was something that Taylor had drawn on in an attempt to be better at what he does. Former Special Agent Cooper spoke of a different way to treat local authorities and witnesses other than the old _I'm FBI, I'm in charge and you can go and screw yourself'_ attitude that some agents still employed today. But there was proof that the friendlier approach got better results, "Are you going to be ok?" Taylor asked.

Leon nodded in response.

Taylor had finished jotting down the notes by the time the second witness arrived, "I'm FBI Special Agent Taylor." Taylor shook hands with this witness.

"I-I'm Nicole." Her shaky voice told Taylor that perhaps she wouldn't be such a reliable witness.

"Are you ok to talk?" Taylor asked, "It's alright if you're not."

"N-no." Nicole replied, "I'm fine. I just feel I don't know. Wh-What do you want to know?"

"This is brave of you." Taylor kept the friendliness going, "What did you see of the accident?"

"We-ell I didn't see any of it." Nicole answered, "I only looked up when I heard the car crash." She began sobbing uncontrollably, "Then he got out, but it was as if he didn't see the bus coming because he just stepped right out in front of it."

Nicole put her head in her hands, "Can we get someone over here please?" Taylor asked for a paramedic who was there to treat anyone who was in shock.

Taylor had randomly selected two others to question. That would make half the people that were witnesses. There seemed no point in questioning them all. The accounts were all the same except for the touch of human variation. Taylor donned the gloves and walked around the Chevrolet first. There were large scratches on the side of the car.

"Can I get you anything?" An officer said.

Taylor checked his watch, "Since you ask… Do you mind getting me a chicken roll or something? I haven't had dinner yet and I must eat something. Thanks." He answered.

"Sure." The officer said, well he did ask.

Taylor depressed the button on his voice activated recorder. That's something else he learnt from a while ago. One of the most important equipment parts for investigating was a voice activated recorder. These things were great. "Agent Colton was driving along… For some reason he got so distracted, the car went off the road and rubbed against a letterbox before hitting a lamp post." Taylor stepped out of the car, "It remains to be seen what caused that much of a distraction but there is a sickly smell in the vehicle. Assuming he threw up."

The officer brought him a roll and Taylor opened up his pill bottle and swallowed it without water, "Remind me never to do that again." Taylor joked and ate the sandwich.

"What are those?" The officer was curious.

"I'm sorry Officer." Taylor said, "I wish to not answer that question." He repressed the recorder button, "Now witness said that Tom… Said that Agent Colton got out of the car and was coughing and gagging. Which I think is a sign that maybe he was choking on something. That could explain the spew smell and maybe the distraction. But then he became disorientated and ended up in front of the bus. But then again, how could he have not heard or see it coming?" That was a question that'd be almost impossible to figure the answer out.

He pulled out the mobile phone and rung the people at the J Edgar Building. Before news got around and people started talking he wanted to have the body examined. Perhaps there'd be more of an explanation. Taylor pressed the button again, "You know this reminds me of a case I glanced at last week… Personal reminder, check the FBI files of car crash deaths of Agents. Thank you." It was still hard getting use to using the tape recorder this way. But there was something oddly familiar about this. As if almost echoing another death.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't worry the x-file lot will come into it soon… Since this is just an introduction. I decided to bring Agent Taylor back for reasons you'll find out later, hope yous don't mind. Please bear with it... I will appreciate it if you read and review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2:**_

Agent Taylor frantically looked through the old case files. He was sure there was another case that sounded familiar. Finally, he was able to lay his hands on the file that he had been after. The two deaths were under the same circumstances. Well except for the choking and gagging part. But these two agents dying in a month and there was nothing concrete to go on. There was a hunch that there was something else to the case. There was something more complicated going on. On the way down to the morgue area, Taylor decided he'd take a look at the driving records of Agent Mackines and Agent Colton. Even though he had a fair idea of what he was about to find.

Leyla Harrison eyed him suspiciously when he entered her peripheral vision, "Can you pull up the driving records of Agent Mackines and Agent Colton?" Taylor asked. There were times when he treated local officers better than he treated fellow agents.

Leyla did so without saying anything. This was nothing new to him, he was use to getting the cold shoulder treatment but he did think that it would have ended once he was assigned away from the Internal Affairs department.

"Thank you." Taylor said, offering a friendly smile which wasn't returned. Both of their driving records were impeccable. There was only one black mark and that was on Agent Mackines's record and even that was due to when a car had struck his… Other than that it was perfect, "Why would Agent Colton kill himself driving off the road?" He asked himself.

"Tom's dead?" Leyla spoke for the first time.

Taylor hadn't realized he had spoken out loud, "Huh?" He scratched behind his ear, "What?"

"You just said Tom Colton was dead." Leyla said.

"I did?" Taylor realized that he had indeed spoken out loud, "Forget I said anything."

"But you did." She insisted.

"Can I ask you not to say anything?" It was just above request level. Leyla nodded as an affirmative reply.

* * *

_**TIME: 11:55 am… Morgue**_

He was waiting for someone to come down and do the autopsy. There was another thing he had learnt and that was getting notes down can help unravel things better than trying to think them through. He read through the witness reports and occasionally jotted down notes.

_Coughing & Gagging Choking on something_. He wrote down in a poor version of shorthand, _Sounds like he swallowed something… Disorientation._

"I'm here to perform an autopsy." A female voice said.

Taylor raised his eyes to see who the voice belonged to, "I thought they'd send someone else." He said after closing the files and hoping that Scully hadn't seen what he was doing, "Send someone else."

"I thought we'd gotten past that." Scully said. She was already dressed in a blue coat and had the glasses resting above her red hair.

"Send someone else Agent Scully." Taylor tried to sound like he had authority. After all this was his case and on the other hand it was Agent Colton's body. He knew the history.

"When you put priority on an autopsy Agent Taylor, you don't get to choose who does the autopsy." Scully put on some latex gloves and had the mask resting on her chin.

"This has nothing to do with the –" Taylor still attempted to talk her out of it.

"I have a job to do." Scully said, "Show me the body."

"Agent Scully." It was the last ditch effort.

"I don't care." Scully cut him off, "Is this the body?"

Taylor shrugged his shoulders and brought the file with him, "What we have here is a victim of a car accident. There's a visible head injury."

"What am I looking for?" Scully asked. Unable to comprehend why the autopsy of an accident victim had been prioritized, "Tell me what I'm looking for Agent Taylor."

Taylor didn't have to check his notes, "When he came out from the car witnesses say he was coughing and gagging." He said, "I think that says he swallowed something and that's probably why he crashed."

After she pulled away the sheet, her heart jumped and she gasped as she instantly recognized the lifeless body of her former Academy classmate Agent Tom Colton, 'Oh my God.' She mouthed. It took her just a moment to compose herself.

"I'll send for someone else." Taylor had noted her distress.

"What happened?"

"Due to the lack of skid-marks on the road it seems that Agent Colton did nothing to correct his car's direction which allowed it to run straight into a pole." Taylor had learnt to keep his feelings way beneath the surface, "The tyres weren't even pointing a different way."

For a moment, Scully allowed herself to reminisce about time spent with Colton… That scenario just didn't ring true, "Tom Colton wouldn't kill himself." Of course he wouldn't was what she didn't add. He had too much ambition to do that.

"That's not what it is… or was." Taylor replied, "I think his attention was diverted because witnesses said that he acted like he was choking."

Scully began the autopsy with the external examination while Taylor walked around looking at the parts that she wasn't working on and trying to stay out of the way. Until he had spotted something on the fingers, "Hey!" He got her attention in a not so very nice fashion, "Was Agent Colton obsessed with his body?"

Scully looked in his direction, "What do you mean?"

"These fingers have teeth marks." Taylor answered, "It looks as if he stuck these fingers down his throat right to below the knuckles to make himself sick." He pointed to the marks, "Now if he isn't anorexic or whatever you call it then that must count for something… Am I right?"

"Well yes." Scully said, "That would support your theory."

Taylor swallowed a pill with a mouthful of water and had some of his chicken roll. He would have never thought about eating down here but he didn't want to miss this.

"What's that?" Scully had lifted her head up to see him take something.

"Just medication." Taylor shrugged his shoulders, "Have to take it three times a day with meals. And if I don't take these, I can't be in the FBI. Aww Hell, I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

"Is it to do with before? With why you left?" Scully was almost finished with the external examination.

Taylor didn't answer those questions. He just watched as Scully began the Y-incision and also an incision starting from the u-shaped hyroid bone just beneath the chin and continued down till it met up with the Y-incision. Taylor's face went pale as the blood began to show.

"Are you alright Agent Taylor?" Scully could see his color drain.

"I'm fine." He quickly answered.

"You've never seen an autopsy before?" Scully asked as she eased the tissue and skin away from the incision and checked around.

"This is my first." Taylor said, suddenly losing his appetite.

"There's nothing here." Scully said eventually, "There's extensive tearing on the wall of the esophagus."

"And that means?" Taylor said. He didn't know too much about anatomy.

"It means that he coughed until his throat was raw." Scully said, "Usually the body would shut down this function before it causes this much damage…"

"Usually?" Taylor asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"Look… Why don't you go somewhere and finish your lunch?" Scully said, "And I'll bring you the report after I'm done."

"I thought I'd see how an autopsy's done." Taylor said, "I've only seen them done on the movies."

"Do you want to learn how to do an autopsy?" Scully asked.

"Not really." Taylor replied, about to take another bite but then stopped.

"Then go outside." Scully said, "And I'll get the report straight to you. No! Don't argue with me." It was in a stern but slightly less than serious tone, "I don't really want to have to pick you up off the floor half way during the autopsy."

"I'm fine." Taylor responded.

Scully had used those words so many times before so she wasn't about to fall for that, "You're just going to get in the way."

Taylor watched Scully pull out the stomach from the body, "Umm I think you're right. I might just go and finish lunch somewhere else." He then left the morgue area and left Scully to finish the autopsy alone.

"What happened to you Tom?" Scully asked as a rhetorical question.

* * *

_**Time 16:45: Piscataway Park**_

The first thing that Agent Katherine Nate liked to do as soon as she got to her house on Harrison Avenue was to go for a run. This helped rid her of the stresses of the day and allowed her to go home to her little girl and husband. And it was this reason why she kept a pair of running shoes in the back seat.

There was nothing like running along a dirt track by yourself to get rid of anything. The fresh air filled her lungs as she picked up the pace. Suddenly, a feeling of dread made her stop so fast she almost skidded.

The sound of a snarling animal made her head turn, the large body of a wolf bared its teeth and pool of saliva formed beneath its mouth. This was the very reason why Katherine Nate always carried her firearm. She fumbled to remove it from its holster without averting her gaze. The wolf snapped its jaws and ran at her and knocked her down before running past her.

"No!" She screamed out and managed to fire off a couple of rounds before the wolf was completely out of sight but none of them hit their target and the wolf kept running towards the house undeterred.

Katherine leapt to her feet and ran after the creature as fast as she could. Her heart began to pound harder and harder as it struggled to pump blood around to keep up with her frantic pace. She just got to the house in time just to see the wolf enter the door, its large frame bounced off the door frame as it entered the house. Her breathing became labored and erratic since this was what she feared most.

"No!" She tried to scream but nothing came out and her feet would no longer move. The final screams of her husband and child being torn apart also tore her apart and there was nothing she could do about it. Her whole body began to shake as she stood there with her firearm drawn and pointed at the door. There was no way knowing that the wolf was going to get past her alive, "Come on!" She called out, "Come out! Come on!"

* * *

_**A/N: **_Sorry about the delay in the update… I've had to fit in some research for this story. Hopefully it won't be so long till the next chapter is out.

And 10 fanfic dollars if you can find out what Invictus Vereor means... LOL


	3. Chapter 3

_**WASHINGTON MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**_

_**19:00**_

'How many times had the members of the X-Files been at this hospital?' Doggett wandered to himself. A smile appeared as he thought that it seemed the FBI was really good at keeping the hospital in business with their constant visits and stays. Doggett thrust his right hand into his pockets and waited for Agent Nate's husband to come out of the room. While they were waiting, he had offered to buy Monica a cup of coffee while they waited but she declined on the grounds that she had some before they left J Edgar.

"I'm Agent Doggett and this is Agent Reyes." Doggett introduced himself and Monica.

"I'm Jason Nate." The man said, "I'm Katherine's husband."

"What happened?" Monica asked, "We've been sent here to find out what happened to Agent Nate. Is there anything you can tell us?"

"Katherine always went for a run right after she got home from work." Jason answered, "I think it helped her unwind… I heard gunshots coming from Piscataway Park."

"She took her weapon on the run?" Doggett asked.

"She always takes her gun into the park." Jason continued occasionally looking at the door that led into the hospital room, "She told me many times before that she was afraid of wolves." Jason shook his head, "Wait, that's wrong. It was more than fear, Katherine was petrified."

"If Agent Nate was that afraid of wolves why'd she go running?" Doggett couldn't see the logic behind it, "Why'd she go running in the park?"

Jason was taken aback by the question, "Well she wasn't afraid of being attacked, she was afraid of a wolf coming and killing our daughter." He said, choosing to omit some further details and that was noted by Monica, but she couldn't figure out what he wasn't saying.

"That's irrational." Doggett said.

"That's a phobia." Monica corrected immediately, "An irrational fear."

"Yeah." Jason was surprised at the verbal banter between the, "I heard the scream." He grimaced at the thought of it, "It was like hearing a bunch of banshees in surround sound. Sorry." He said after a long pause, "I ran outside and she had the gun drawn, she wasn't responding… It was like she didn't even see me. She just stood there with eyes wide and shaking all over."

Doggett turned to Monica as Jason walked away. They assumed he needed some time to be by himself. It must have been hard on him.

"This is weird." Doggett spoke first, "But it sure as hell not an X-File." He couldn't figure why they were there. There had to be a reason, "She's awake." He noticed as he looked through the door.

* * *

Monica opened the door and they walked in. They wanted some answers to the questions that had arisen, "Are you up to answering a few questions?" Monica asked in a caring tone.

Katherine took awhile to answer, "I guess so." She answered nervously.

Monica and Doggett stood on one side of the bed, "Can you tell us what happened?"

Monica nudged him on the shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Only one of us should question her." Doggett nodded in agreement. It would seem much friendlier.

"I saw a wolf." She answered, "It ran past me and killed Jason and my little girl." She began crying, "I knew this would happen. I warned Jason so many times."

"But your husband was just here." Doggett pointed in the direction of the hallway, "We were just talking with him."

"That's not Jason." Katherine replied, "He's my doctor. I don't know why he would be acting like that."

Doggett didn't think she was making any sense, but she was doped up a little on sedative. He saw Monica's eyes narrowed till they were almost slits. She understood about doctors that played these sorts of games. She left Doggett and Katherine to talk.

Doggett soon joined her outside of the room, "Damn doctors." Monica said, almost cursing, "I think Doctors get a kick out of this."

Doggett waited till Monica had finished before saying what he thought, "I'm sure he's her husband." He said confidently, "I don't have any idea why Katherine would be saying differently."

"She's not lying John." Doggett looked up. Monica was usually right about when someone was lying. The accuracy of her prediction both astounded and frightened him.

"Maybe she's not lying." Doggett said.

"She's either lying or not lying John… There's no in between here." Monica said sharply.

"Monica." Doggett cut her short after a moment of deep thought, "During my tour, when some of the soldiers got into major frightening situations. I mean the ones where your life could in an instant." Doggett thought before continuing just to make sure he had her full attention, "Like there was a time when we wandered into a minefield, a couple thought they were back home or even thought they were something else." Doggett often relayed his war experiences when he was trying to stress a point. These were the only snippets he ever gave of his service as a marine.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Monica was losing patience.

"What I'm suggesting…" Doggett was losing his patience as well, "I'm suggesting that Agent Nate got spooked." He thrust his hands into the pockets; it seemed that hospitals always had that cold feeling, "She was spooked that it somehow altered her reality. She believes her husband is dead because she believes she saw it." He attempted to find the words for what he was trying to say, "Whatever she saw… It's probably still out there."

Monica injected the vending machine with some coins and pulled a can of coca cola from the opening. She took a mouthful and found it so refreshing as always, "We should get out of here."

"Good idea." Doggett said since he could tell that she was getting more distressed about being in the hospital as each moment passed.

* * *

_**TEN THIRTY AM:**_ Taylor's office.

Taylor had received the fully autopsy report that Scully had put together. There didn't seem too much on the surprise level except for the abnormal glucose level. He took a sip of coffee as he read through the report. Tom Colton's glucose level was high but contrary to what the test shows, he didn't suffer from diabetes as the test would indicate. There was nothing in his personal file to support that.

The tearing of the esophagus wall was what he had expected there to be. But there was no evidence whatsoever of Agent Colton ever swallowing anything that would have caused him to act like that. This case had hit a dead end, he checked the inbox of his email and found that there was an FBI agent that had been admitted to the hospital the previous night. There didn't seem to be any reason why this would have been brought to his attention, but since it had, he might as well check out what had happened to Agent Katherine Nate.

* * *

_**PISCATAWAY Park**_

Doggett and Monica had been walking around the park for ages but couldn't see any signs of wild animals around until Doggett came to large paw prints, "These look like something." Doggett pointed his finger around the edges. Monica sat down beside him to have a closer look.

"Large dog." Monica examined it more closely, "Doberman I'd say at a guess."

Doggett thought long and hard for a moment before speaking, "Can you pick up anything?" He looked straight at her.

"That's not funny." Monica replied instantly.

"I'm serious Monica." Doggett said truthfully, "Look, I'm trying to be more open minded."

Monica thought for a moment as if trying to tap in but she just stood up and almost tripped over her own feet and she rested her hand upon Doggett's shoulder to steady herself as he stood up. Monica rubbed her forehead with her free hand, "It's warm out here." She said.

"Are you alright Monica?" Doggett asked, "You look a little off."

"I'm alright." Monica said attempting to sound convincing, perhaps even to convince herself, "The heat's getting to me."

"You sure you're alright?" He wasn't buying it.

There were plenty of paw marks on the ground. But this was a popular park for the residence around these parts. But there was nothing to suggest any wolves were hanging around. They had questioned a couple of other residences but were told that a wolf had never been sighted over here.

"If it wasn't a wolf." Doggett said to himself, "Then what the hell was it?"

A/N: Sorry about the long wait for the update... Not easy to write this, I think because my body knows what's coming up. LOL

X-Filer: An interesting guess. But the title is much less complicated than that. One of the words means Fear. G/L in trying to figure out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**FBI Cafeteria: 1300hrs**_

Scully had given Taylor her full autopsy findings and now she was waiting in line at the cafeteria to order a late lunch. Apart from the glucose level and the throat damage there was nothing out of the ordinary. It seemed a shame really, Agent Taylor was convinced that something would be there but wasn't. That had happened to her and Mulder so many times, it was easy to see where he was coming from.

"Hello there Scully." Someone said to her.

But with all that was going on in her mind, she didn't respond. She had heard the person but just chose not to say anything. Of course Tom Colton was a snobby ambitious prick. They did have a short fling at the academy, but he sure didn't deserve this. She picked up a tuna and mayo sandwich as well as a small salad and went to a table.

"Hey G-Woman." Only one person had ever called her that, "You ignoring me?"

"Mulder!" Scully exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" As she sat down.

"No, hi how are you?" Mulder joked as he popped a couple of chips into his mouth, "I've been back in the FBI for a couple of days now. Just doing paperwork and sifting through data."

Scully laughed, "There's a shocker… Mulder with Intelligence." She said.

Mulder let out a mocking laugh, "Really funny. I'm hoping if I'm a good a little boy they might let me play on the X-Files every now and again. So what's been going on?"

"Not a lot until recently." Scully said.

"What's wrong?" Mulder asked in a concerned tone. There was something troubling his former partner. He chewed another chip, "You know I won't leave till you tell me." Mulder said with a lopsided grin.

Scully took the last bite of her sandwich, "You'll be late." Scully stated, "What will you say then?"

"I'll say that my friend wouldn't talk to me." Mulder responded.

She took the coffee that Mulder had offered to her and had a mouthful, "You would say that wouldn't you?"

"Yes I would… So what's up?"

"Tom Colton was killed." Scully still found Mulder so easy to talk to, "I did the autopsy. I just didn't think I would feel this way."

"You should have passed." Mulder replied. It had taken a toll on her.

"I know." Scully lowered her eyes as she finished off Mulder's coffee.

"Are you alright?" Mulder asked and waited for her nod, "How'd it happen?"

"He was in a car crash. Then got hit by a bus." She answered.

Mulder looked at her quizzically, "Doesn't sound like something that warrants an autopsy." He observed.

"Agent Taylor thought there was something." Scully said and Mulder winced. The two agents never got along, "You know how you get when you're sure there was something. That gleam in the eye. You know the look that you sometimes get?"

"Yes." Mulder replied.

"That's the look in his eye he had." Scully said, "But I couldn't find anything."

"I can't believe he's back." Mulder said. There were rumors flying around about the reason why he left. It was difficult to sort fact from fiction, "He should've gotten somebody else. You shouldn't have been the one to perform the autopsy."

"He tried to say something. But I wouldn't listen."

Mulder suppressed a smile, they were both stubborn when they wanted to be, "Did you find anything unusual at all?" Mulder asked.

"I don't think so." Scully answered as she placed the empty cup in the bin.

* * *

There just didn't seem to be enough hours in the day according to Taylor. He just received information about an FBI Agent taking a nose dive off the Oregon FBI office. At first he wandered why on Earth somebody had given it to him. But as he read the report further it turned out that Agent Raine had just got back from visiting the Washington office. Shortly after that at night his broken body was found on the grounds after falling from the roof. It seemed that his flights had already been booked. But there were the other deaths that he needed help on looking into, kind of a fresh pair of eyes really.

"Hey Agent Doggett." Taylor said, "Agent Reyes."

Taylor laid out a large piece of blank paper on the desk and held it in place with a coffee cup and he sat down behind the desk before drawing three names on it.

"What's this?" Doggett asked since at the moment Taylor wasn't saying anything.

"There's Colton, Mackines and Nate." Taylor tried to explain quickly, there wasn't too much time left really, "All three of them had exceptional service records and Nate and Colton had elevated Glucose levels and I could stake my salary on Mackines having the same. I'm sure there's some sort of thing that connects these three with each other."

"What makes you so sure?" Doggett asked.

"Well they're from this office and above anything else." Taylor answered as he looked to Monica who had remained silent, "I have a feeling." He didn't smirk, but that was an attempt to get her involved.

"What made you come to us?" Monica asked as she sat down in another chair. Taylor watched her.

"Ok." Taylor answered, "Just think, Tom Colton was acting like he was choking on something according to witnesses. But the autopsy found nothing. Agent Nate had heard a wolf attack her family, but the husband and daughter are safe and sound with no reports of a wolf from then." Taylor thought for a moment, "The only reason why I've included Mackines was because he had an exceptional driving record, however like Colton, his car ran off the road with no attempt of correcting the vehicle's direction."

Taylor saw a spider drop down from the roof and land on the paper, automatically he used his foot against the table which caused the chair he was on to roll away to a safe distance. He stood up and dusted off his coat nonchalantly. Taylor had become somewhat of an expert of distancing himself from those damn eight-legged-freaks.

Doggett scooped the spider up and allowed it to crawl over his hands as took a step closer. Taylor backed up, knocking the chair out of the way until he couldn't back up any further.

"It's just a spider." Doggett had a bemused look on his face.

"That's what the old lady said in Arachnophobia said." Taylor replied quickly. The back of his head was almost touching the, '_I Want To Believe_' poster.

Doggett pretended to take a step forward but had no intention of doing it.

"John." Monica said.

Doggett shrugged and took a step back, "I wander how you got down here." He talked to the spider, "Must have crawled through the air vent." He said.

Taylor looked up and saw that he was standing beneath that and quickly moved away while Doggett placed the spider in the hallway. Doggett had found it all very amusing and never attempted to hide his smile. Agents face dangers almost every day that could see them killed in the line of duty, but to have somebody so afraid of something you can just step on was almost beyond ridiculous.

Doggett and Monica were left in the office by themselves once more, "So what do you think Monica?" He asked, "You seem to be quiet during the whole thing."

"Well there's definitely a connection." Monica answered, "But it's just not visible yet. I think we should keep an eye on this one."

* * *

_**OREGON OFFICE: 0800**_

Stepping inside the Oregon FBI building was almost like stepping back in time. In comparison to the Washington office this was almost backwards. Half the amount of wanted criminals. This office seemed to run on a skeleton crew. This was not at all what he imagined the Oregon Building to be like. Taylor had spent the night in the hotel because he was unable to meet with anyone until the morning. Right now all he had with him was his briefcase which contained a camera, a notebook and his tape recorder… As well as 'The FBI According To Coop." book. Even though, Agent Cooper no longer worked there, he thought that maybe, just maybe he could meet him. You never know.

The secretary showed him to the Regional Bureau Chief's office and opened the door, "He's been expecting you." The secretary said.

"Thank you." Taylor replied as he entered.

Taylor walked into the office and the man behind the desk stood up. It looked like he was listening to a radio with some sort of headpiece connected to his ear.

"Sir… I'm Special Agent Taylor from the Washington Bureau." Taylor introduced himself.

"Hey!" The man said loudly enough to startle Taylor, "I'm FBI Regional Bureau Chief Gordon Cole!" Taylor then realized that the thing hanging out his ear must have been some sort of crude hearing aid, "You must be Agent Taylor sent from Washington to investigate the death of Agent Thomas Raine."

"Yes Sir." Taylor replied blinking, "I was wandering if the autopsy on the body had been done yet."

"You might want to go down and speak with Agent Rosenfield! He's been doing the autopsy early! He should be done soon!"

It was like forever getting shouted out by a superior, "Thank you."

"No, no Agent Taylor!" Cole said, "Agent Rosenfield is quick and thorough. He should be well done before two!"

"Thank you!" Taylor yelled back. It was as if this office was stuck in the Twilight Zone Taylor thought to himself. Cole gave him one thumb up but Taylor thought it best to not respond by doing the same thing, "Great just what we need." Taylor whispered, "A Bureau Chief with alzheimers."

* * *

Albert Rosenfield had just received the blood work and was surprised to see Taylor entering the room.

"Agent Rosenfield?" Taylor asked, not too sure what to expect after meeting with the boss of the place, "I'm here for the results of the autopsy of Agent Raine."

"Yes." Rosenfield answered bluntly, "Now who are you and why should I give you the results.

"I'm Special Agent Taylor from Washington investigating the death of Agent Raine." Taylor had forgotten to introduce himself, "So if you can tell me your findings."

Rosenfield eyed him suspiciously, "Alright then Agent Taylor." He said, "Male victim. Fell from a great height… Broken neck, shattered rib cage, internal bleeding. I'd say that the fall killed him."

Taylor blinked, the calloused behavior of this man was troubling, "Can you wait a sec?" Taylor pulled the cassette recorder from his briefcase, "Do you mind starting again?"

"Agent Raine suffered injuries of a broken neck, shattered rib cage and internal bleeding. All these are consistent with falling from a great height."

Taylor took a couple of photographs of the body, "So have you tested the blood?" Taylor asked.

"I just received the results here." Rosenfield dropped the report on the table, "There's nothing there to suggest narcotics."

"Let me guess that there's nothing strange in the blood results except for an elevated Glucose level." Taylor said.

Rosenfield took another look at the file, "Yes. How did you?"

"We've been having the same problems." Taylor anticipated that question, "Can you photocopy the report so I can have it for my file."

"This is an Oregon Case." Rosenfield shot.

"No Agent Rosenfield." Taylor said, "This is mine."

There wasn't a lot of surveillance coverage on the roof and that was obvious by looking at the footage from the night, "There's a flash." Taylor pointed out when he paused the tape, he pointed at the white mark now on screen."

* * *

Agent Raine had been walking around on camera for a bit before veering off camera. Then there was a split second flash. Taylor thought that it would be better to recreate the scene at about the same time as the incident occurred. Fortunately the others had been patient with him as he walked around on the roof with a two-way radio while Rosenfield watched on the screen.

"I can see you now." Rosenfield said. He thought that this was quite a waste of time.

"How about now?" Taylor asked. It was getting quite cold out on the roof with a small gust of wind going.

"You're right now." Rosenfield answered.

"Can you see my gun at all?" He asked.

"No." Was the answer, "Now I can… Now I can't."

"Good. That means my gun is just out of frame." Taylor replied.

He raised the firearm to chest level and imagined himself shooting at something, something like an invisible target and let off three rounds before joining up with Rosenfield to survey what the surveillance had put up. They watched it again and again, the flash that had originally been caught on camera had come from a Smith and Wesson firearm. But what wasn't caught on film was what the intended target was. Either Agent Raine had backed off until he fell of the edge of the roof or pushed off or he jumped. This case was getting worse and worse as each moment progressed.

Taylor spoke into the voice recorder about what little findings they had before putting it down.

"You're kidding me." Rosenfield said as he turned off the playing tapes.

"It's a great idea." Taylor defended his use of it. Though not knowing why he felt the need to.

"Dale has a lot to answer for." He smirked, "You should come by the main hall at nine."

Taylor shrugged his shoulders, "I was going to anyway. I have a later flight back to DC. Thank you for your help today."

"Yeah." Rosenfield said, "Just keep me posted of what you find."

Currently there were a lot more names on the list that he had to keep notified of his progress than he would have liked. Having somebody else watching out for this case is something he didn't want. This was his case and he hoped that everyone would understand that. Sure, some consultants were needed and so were eyes and ears.

"Perhaps you should try and find out about Agent Raine." Taylor said, "Find out anything you can about him." If he wanted to be kept abreast about how the case then the least he could do was become another set of eyes and ears.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about the little bit of a side note here. I thought it'd be a fun idea to maybe get a chance to meet a person he admired. So bear with me. Will be back on course ASAP


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

_**AGENT TAYLOR'S HOTEL ROOM:**_

Taylor had just gotten back to sleep after waking up again. The digital alarm clock had read 11:21 pm. It felt like he'd been awake or asleep for longer. Sure being awake at this time wasn't normally troubling but he was just so tense. His eyes closed and that was when it started. They say that dreams are more than likely just flashes of memory being put in order. A brain's way of sorting through visual data gathered.

_Flashes of images plagued his mind… As if each image was being photographed with a flash. The injuries of Raine were fresh in his mind. Was it a mistake to take photographs that close? Agent Nate was the next one to come into mind. She reported seeing a wolf and now that came into view but the wolf was gone in another flash because there was no evidence of the wolf found. Then a scene of Tom Colton's car came into focus. It totally seemed unrelated to the other two really except for the fact that he was choking on something that wasn't there. Something that wasn't there. Something that wasn't there. That thought echoed through his mind. Agent Mackines was somehow entwined in these events as well. Blood covered his vision. Glucose levels were abnormal. But what could possibly cause abnormal Glucose levels without any known illness or any sign of drugs.  
__The spider jumped down on the table as another camera flash went off. Then it happened again and again._

Taylor woke up with a start and tried to calm his breathing down. He looked up the ceiling and then down onto the bed but there was no sign of anything with eight legs. The time was now 3:23 am in the morning according to the digital clock. After taking a cup full of water from the sink he decided to lie in the bed again. If sleep was going to come, it was going to come. Was everything in the dream connected? He pondered to himself.

* * *

He had received a couple of hours of uninterrupted sleep because the next thing he remembered was the alarm going off. It was about half past nine when Mulder walked by the main hall. It turned out to be someone who was giving a talk. But why would that Rosenfield guy tell him about this. Taylor walked past the sign that told him who was speaking, he gave it a glance but then stepped back again.

_SPECIAL GUEST SPEAKER: Former Special Agent Dale Cooper_

The talk had already started… But there was no way he could pass up this opportunity. He thought about knocking on the door but then decided against it. So he just opened the door quietly and found an empty chair to sit at. All the peoples' eyes in the room turned to him for a moment… But Agent Cooper seemed undeterred by the slight interruption.

"Now… Of course this brings me to the next important thing." Dale Cooper never broke stride, "When it comes to being in the FBI tardiness is very much frowned upon." He glanced at Taylor as he talked but then continued talking to the rest of the room, "It's always important to be just a little early… Not too early."

For awhile Taylor watched Cooper's hands moving as he talked. He was taller than what he had expected and he seemed to have aged gracefully. There were times when he actually just looked like he was born to do this. But he looked too young to be retired. Cooper was going through what he had written in his book.

"Now, about complimenting people." Cooper smiled as he reminisced about his three and a half weeks spent in Twin Peaks, "It's a well known fact that people don't like Law-men. They even don't respond well to the Feds. So a little kindness goes a long way. If you like the coffee say so. And you won't find yourself getting punched at all." Cooper nodded to someone at the back, "Isn't that right Albert?"

"Leave me out of this Coop." Rosenfield called back with a bit of a chuckle. It was funny now but at the time he wanted the sheriff's badge and it was Cooper that blocked him.

"Comment on things and it'd certainly ease the tension." Cooper continued as he walked around the room, "But my book isn't all about pleasantries and strange stuff like dreams and deductive techniques. Fear."

The, I'm-listening-to-my-favorite-celebrity smile vanished from Taylor's face as he leant forward to intently listen.

"As most of you know… I was shot. Only the once mind you." Cooper said, "Lying on the floor of the Great Northern wasn't great and then thinking I might die. But one thought came to my mind… What am I scared of? Is it the fact that I might die? The fear that I'd never be able to do the things I loved again or even the fear of finding out that I haven't done the things I wish I did." He stood for a moment, "But the thing is, if you can keep the fear out of your mind then things don't seem half as bad. So my final bit of advice to you lot is never put off something you want to do. There's a possibility as you all know that that could be your last chance. Thank you." Cooper took a slight bow in response to the round of applause. He was even popular amongst the younger agents, "I'll be around here throughout the day and am happy to field some of your questions if you have any."

Taylor waited for some of the room's occupants to leave before he stood up and approached Cooper, "Agent Cooper." Taylor said, "This is an honor."

"Just Dale would do." Cooper said, "I'm not an agent anymore."

"Sure Dale." Taylor replied. Still seemed funny calling someone he just met by their first name where he still calls some of the agents he work near… Agent whoever, "Do you mind?" He fumbled through his briefcase to pull out the book, "Can you sign this?"

"I can't believe people actually have brought it." Cooper joked but without a laugh, "Sure." He scribbled his autograph into the book but then looked up before clicking his thumb and second finger together and pointed right at him, "You're the Agent from DC right? Investigating the death of Thomas Raine?"

"Yes Agent Cooper." Taylor said.

"Call me Dale." Cooper replied, "Albert told me you might show up."

Rosenfield approached with a smile on his face, "Thought you'd like to know you had one fan." He said as he walked out the door.

"What do you want to ask me?" Cooper said.

The question had taken Taylor by surprise, "You were talking about fear last." He answered, "How'd you get rid of your fear?"

"You have a phobia Agent Taylor?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah, arachnophobia." He answered.

Cooper suppressed his smile, "That's a bad phobia. I had a fear of getting shot actually. But being shot got rid of the phobia." Cooper laughed, "Not that I am suggesting that you go out and get yourself bitten by a spider. However I think it's possible that you can conquer a fear. You know change your reaction to it. Change from flight to fight so to speak."

"Flight to fight?" Taylor asked confused.

"There's a part in the brain that controls the response to scary situations. It decides whether you fight or flight." Cooper said.

"Fight or flight." Thank you Dale. They shook hands.

* * *

Doggett had offered to stay over at Monica's since it seemed that she had come down with a virus. Monica didn't argue really and he had waited till she had dressed herself in her pajamas and slipped into bed, "You don't need to look so worried John." She said sleepily, "People get sick from time to time."

Doggett didn't look convinced, "If you get any worse." He said, "I'm taking to the hospital."

"Hell no you're not." Monica retorted.

"You couldn't stop me if I tried." Doggett stated, which was just about true. Though, she'd give it one hell of a go, "Just get some sleep."

"No hospital." Monica said as she drifted off to sleep.

Occasionally Doggett would awaken from his sleep and quietly check her forehead. Her heat was definitely increasing and she was beginning to break out in a little sweat, "John." Monica whispered.

"I'm here." Doggett said, "I'm going to call someone."

"No." Monica begged but didn't have the strength to stop him.

"Yes." Doggett replied, "I'll call Dana. She'll come over and see what we can do to make you feel better."

"No." Monica said, "It's the middle of the night. She's sleeping, you should be sleeping."

"Monica… Don't argue with me on this."

Doggett put on his shirt when he heard Scully knocking at the door, "Thanks for coming Dana." He said, "Look. I'm sorry for calling you. But I'm really worried about Monica, she's come down with a virus."

Doggett led Scully into the bedroom and immediately saw what was worrying John so much, "That's alright John." She said, "Now lets take your temperature Monica." She stuck a thermometer into her mouth and waited. After awhile she pulled it out and checked it. Doggett squirmed at the look that Scully gave the thermometer she looked up at Doggett, "We're going to take her to the hospital."

"No." Monica said, "I'm fine." She sat up in bed but managed to stop herself from throwing up, "See. I'm fine. No hospital."

"Get her to the car Doggett." Scully said, "I'll pack her some stuff."

Doggett wrapped her arm around his neck and shoulder and carried her out to the car. He could tell she was struggling against him but her strength was terribly depleted, "Look." Doggett said to her, "It's no use struggling."

Monica just groaned, he thought he had managed to convince her that struggling was going to be useless. But that only meant that he was lulled into a false sense of security. As Doggett leant her against the car so he could open the door, Monica turned around and right hooked him in the mouth that sent him almost sprawling into the car himself. She attempted to make a run for it, but she didn't get very far as Doggett caught her in a hammerlock and had his arm across her throat.

"This is for your own good Monica." He struggled to hold her and put her in the car.

Scully soon came out of the building and put the bag into the boot, "What happened to you John?" Even though it was still dark she could see the cut running down his lips, "Are you alright?"

"It's nothing." John said.

"Stay in the back." Scully said, "I'll drive."

Scully drove a bit faster than she normally would and that didn't go unnoticed by Doggett.

"Preijers." Monica groaned.

"Is that who you're worried about?" He looked down at Monica who's head was resting upon his leg, "He's in prison."

"He's escaped." Monica said, "Escape… Find… me."

"He hasn't escaped." Doggett said.

"He's going to find me." Monica groaned, "He'll kill me. Finish what he started."

"We'll be there with you." Doggett replied.

"She's delirious John." Scully said, "She's out of it." Scully caught his worried glazed look in his eyes, "She'll be right at the hospital."

"No hospital. Preijers. Kills people." Monica spoke in broken sentences.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Hey there… thanks to the readers… especially the readers and reviewers. After I wrote the Dale Cooper part I thought I'd leave it in… Coop actually has given Taylor advice that'll be useful later.

_I love it when a plan comes together._

Oh and I hope you liked the times on the digital clock… Thought that would be a nice touch to include in the episode.


	6. Chapter 6

Thompson walked out near the street, it was just after lunch time when he exited the building, "Agent Thompson." A fellow agent greeted him.

"Ah." Thompson replied, "Andrew."

Four other agents had huddled around which began making him feel very uncomfortable, "Haven't seen you all week."

"What's up?" Andrew asked as he approached, "We should go and get a few beers and watch the game." Thompson looked down and saw the barrel of a gun invading his personal space and pressing against his ribs, "We haven't done that in such a long time." Andrew hesitated, "What's wrong Bradley?" He asked, "You look funny."

Without warning, Thompson lifted his weapon but unlike his former good friend he wasn't about to hesitate upon squeezing the trigger. The bullet his Andrew on the temple, spilling some blood as it tore through the skin. The other agents had seen what was going on and began to approach some of them already had their guns drawn out.

"Back off!" Thompson yelled but they just kept approaching him. He continued backing out onto the street. He hadn't even thought about where he was. Just before he had aimed his gun and was ready to fire a car had ran into him sending him sprawling over the windscreen and rolling back down the hood until he hit the road with a sickening thud.

* * *

Taylor had everything he had on the case littering the floor of his office. All the photographs, the still shots the reports were laid out and he stood above them studying each one. It was about two days since Agent Thompson and Agent Andrew were hospitalized. Miraculously, the bullet went along the temple and not into it and it was unbelievable that Agent Thompson had survived the car… But there was something that connected all of them. But what?

The times of the day were different… Lunch time, evening and dinner time. There were none in the morning. Taylor knelt down trying to make sense of it. Thompson had just finished his lunch. Colton had had a long day at work, he put his picture on the table as well as the picture of Thompson. Agent Nate also had a long day at work then went for a run. Agent Raine had a quick visit in DC before heading back to Oregon.

Taylor threw the file of Mackines on a different part of the desk. There seemed to be nothing in the files that connected him to the rest. This seemed to be going around in the circles. He stood up again to get an even better look. After rubbing his teeth a bit, he decided to finish off his cold coffee and try and look at this from a different angle.

One thought he was choking on something, one thought they saw a wolf and one drew their weapon and shot at a good friend and then the Oregon agent was firing upon something before swan-diving off the roof. Forget about the Oregon office… The J-Edgar building was starting to sound like an episode of the Twilight Zone.

* * *

_**AGENT TAYLOR'S Apartment**_

Taylor enjoyed the simple house-like layout of his apartment. There was just enough room to do all that he wanted. Another thing he learnt over time was that you had to occasionally pull yourself away from the case and take some time to yourself. Getting too immersed is unhealthy.

There was a night time telemovie on and he decided to watch it as well as tape it. Even though he was really shit-scared of spiders he also loved horror movies with Arachnophobia as well as Deadly Cargo. Deadly Cargo was the night's movie.

But he was almost sleeping by the time the movie started. The first thing he remembered was them loading cocoa beans onto a small plane… The next time he opened his eyes that small cargo plane had hit rough weather and passengers in the back were getting jolted around. A tarantula like spider was watching them and it crawled onto one of the passengers hand.

"Agghh." Taylor jumped a bit and sat up straight. He could feel his heart beginning to pound as it felt like his whole body was shaking. Sleep was now the last thing on his mind. It was a rush almost like being on a sugar rush, "My God!" He turned off the television set and decided to take a drive.

* * *

_**AGENT SCULLY'S Apartment 2215 hrs**_

Scully was lying in bed when she heard someone knocking at the door of her apartment. Usually, when someone comes knocking on your door at this time of night it was either someone with bad news or Mulder. She put the dressing gown over her pajamas and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked the door.

"It's Agent Taylor Agent Scully." Taylor answered back, "Can I come in. It's urgent."

She opened the door and was clearly annoyed, "You know what time it is?"

Taylor nodded, "Yes Agent Scully." He answered, but it was clearly a rhetorical question and felt like an idiot for responding to it, "I need your assistance with something."

"Come in." She said, "What can I help you with?"

"You were a doc right?" This wasn't really a question, "Do you still have any needles around, so that you can draw blood."

"Sure?" Scully answered and asked at the same time.

"I didn't wake you did I Agent Scully?" He noticed the sound of irritation in her tone, "But I figure since this pertains to the current case you wouldn't have minded. Can you take some of my blood now and then some later?"

"What?" Scully asked.

"I have a theory." Taylor answered.

Scully shrugged as she walked into the medicine cabinet. At times she wandered why she had kept the needles around, "I don't have any vials." She called out.

"Can't you just leave them in the needles and I can take them down to the lab in the morning?" Taylor replied.

"Well if it's to do with the case you're working on." Scully came back, "We should get the tests done tonight."

Taylor sat down and Scully wrapped a band around his upper arm. He was told to make a fist so he complied. There was a small, almost unnoticeable wince look on Taylor's face… he hated needles and he couldn't believe he was going to go through this twice.

"Now can you put the TV on to NBC?" Taylor asked, "There's a movie on."

The movie had just gotten back from a commercial break and that's when Scully saw the title flash on the bottom of the screen, "You know if you went to Mulder's he'd probably be watching this right now."

"Yeah but I wouldn't have trusted him to stick a needle in me." Taylor said half-seriously, "Can you turn the lights off please? I need to get the full effect.

Scully did so and sat on the couch beside him.

The climax of Deadly Cargo was when they were shoveling up the paralyzed tarantulas with a shovel and drowning them in buckets of oil. But just the thought of those tarantulas coming to life at any minute and attacking those in the warehouse was enough to send the blood pumping all over his body. He felt something crawl up his arm, but it turned out that he was brushing away nothing.

The imaginary creepy crawly tingly feeling was there, "Dana." Taylor's hands were actually holding fistfuls of cushions, "I mean Agent Scully… Take the other sample now." It felt like the beating of his heart was restricting his breathing.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes I am." Taylor answered, "Just take the blood."

"If spiders freak you out this much… Why'd you ever watch spider movies?" Scully asked.

"I've been asked that question so many times." Taylor said as the needle went in, "And I'll answer it as I always answer it… I love the horror genre and what's the use of going to see a horror movie if it doesn't scare you. That's why I love spider movies." He watched the blood go up into the needle's chamber.

"You're a strange one Agent Taylor." Scully wandered how on Earth Mulder and Taylor didn't get along.

"Thank you."

* * *

Taylor sat down on a chair in the FBI lab and waited for the test results to come in. He'd lost track of the time but knew it must have been about midnight by now and he had grown bored of watching the vials of blood getting spun around. He held his hands behind his head and looked up.

"Why didn't you become a doctor Agent Scully?" Taylor asked.

The question took Scully by surprised, "Why do you keep calling me Agent Scully?" Scully asked, "I noticed a couple of times you've called me Dana before correcting yourself."

Taylor didn't feel like answering it really but thought he should anyway, "Well I like to keep a sort of professional distance. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Scully said, "But I don't believe you about the professional distance."

"That's your choice." Taylor replied, "You and Agent Mulder worked together for a few years right? Why do you only call yourselves by your last names?"

Scully laughed, "Mulder hates his first name Fox. And plus he has always called me Scully and that's how it will always be." She said.

"Right." Taylor said, "You two are an anomaly that's for sure." He saw the look on her face as she turned around, "In a good way. Most of the agents that walk around here are so stuck up and so damn ambitious. But you two seem to be a couple of the so few around here that are happy where you are. Or at least you use to be."

That last line had gotten Scully thinking. They were happy until things got a little too complicated. The test was almost done, it was impossible to imagine what two Agents would talk about late at night while waiting mindlessly for results.

"Ah-ha." Scully exclaimed, "There are the results."

Taylor stood to his feet and leant over her shoulder.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing so far... Hope things aren't getting too weird for you concerning Taylor and Scully. But let me assure you, there's nothing going to happen there. LOL


	7. Chapter 7

It was exactly as Taylor had predicted. In exhilaration, he slapped the desk so loudly that it made Scully jump, "Oh man, I should have known this." He said.

_Keep your emotions in check Agent Taylor._ He could hear Alex Krychek telling him. It was way easier said than done. It brought a smile to his face really. He still tried to take in the small bit of advice that he was given.

"What?" Scully asked.

"How could I have been so blind?" Taylor said, "I began watching that movie, Deadly Cargo and I was really tired. Almost fell asleep for the night but when I saw those spiders on the movie. BAM! I was wide awake." Taylor got a print out of the tests that were done, "It was like being on a sugar rush."

"And?"

"Don't you see?" Taylor replied starting to sound more frustrated that he was the only one seeing it, "Now if I'm correct… I bet Agent Colton had a fear of swallowing something. Agent Nate had a fear of wolves right?"

Scully nodded, finally getting onto the same page.

"And now with Agent Thompson." Taylor said, "His mind drifting off…" It seemed it was easier to find out the 'what was going on' than the who or how, "Thank you Agent Scully." Taylor said as he left the lab, "You've been helpful."

* * *

"John." Scully met up with Doggett in the hospital, "How's she doing?"

Doggett wiped some sleep out of his eyes, "She's doing worse." He said, "And the Doctor's haven't been able to pinpoint the infection or whatever you call it."

"They will." Scully said.

Doggett looked unconvinced, "It's just getting worse and worse."

"Monica's a spirited and strong woman." Scully told him as she rubbed a comforting hand over his shoulder, "She'll pull through John."

He nodded and turned his attention back to Monica's motionless sickly body and sighed. Monica had never looked so bad. Sure the doctors and nurses were doing all they can but they just seemed to be going nowhere. Occasionally a nurse would come in and check the vitals and Doggett swore that she was getting worse with each moment.

"You should go John." Scully said.

"I've taken time off work." He replied, "AD Skinner knows I won't be at work for a bit."

"I meant that you should go home John." Scully said, "You look really beat."

"I'm good." Doggett replied. Choosing the, 'I'm good' answer over the, 'I'm fine' answer seemed the better way to go. Not many people understand that when you say, 'I'm fine' that means 'I'll live… Just leave me alone.'

* * *

Taylor stood in his office again. Revelations usually come in the strangest ways but he was sure there was something else in all the photographs. There were lunch times and those who had long days. He sat up on the desk so he had an even better view after awhile, Taylor finished off his cold coffee and peered down again as he played with the empty cup in his hand.

"Speak to me." Taylor said to all the photographs he was looking at.

Lunch, Dinner, Dinner, Lunch and Lunch and Dinner. He looked at the photograph of Colton's car inside and out. Then at Agent Nate's, someone had taken a photograph of that to. Then Agent Thompson just had lunch.

Taylor's eyes widened… Perhaps it was the lack of a full night's sleep but suddenly it became clear. There was one thing connecting them all so Taylor jumped off the desk and put all the photographs together in their appropriate files and put them together they weren't totally all tidy.

* * *

It was in the middle of lunch time and the cafeteria was pretty full. He thought of the best way to get people's attention as he surveyed the area. The best way would be to leap onto a table and declare his attentions from there while he towered over everyone. Then, he saw the perfect table to stand on.

"How's the investigation going into the Agent accidents?" Mulder asked Scully as he was eating his fries, "Anything yet?"

Scully shook her head, "It's not my case Mulder. So I guess I can't really discuss it." She answered.

"Whoa." Mulder took his chips and coffee off the table.

"Excuse me Agent Mulder and Agent Scully." Taylor said as he clumsily climbed to the table, "Sorry."

"What the hell?" Mulder said, "Agent Taylor? What the hell are you doing?"

"Hey!" Taylor shouted at everybody, "I said hey! I'm talking to everybody here!"

"For God's sake would you shut up?!" There were a few laughs at that, but Taylor couldn't pick out who had said that.

"Listen here you!" Taylor said, "Now listen up everyone! The cafeteria is to be put into quarantine. Everyone must leave immediately." There was still not much movement; Taylor saw Mulder and Scully look at him, God why wouldn't they listen. A mischievous smile crept up, "Everyone! This is not a drill!" Taylor shouted, "There's been a very real credible threat against the FBI and someone has reported a bomb somewhere in the cafeteria!" That caused everyone to pay attention, "Now can everyone make their way out from the cafeteria in a nice orderly fashion and remain calm!"

That got the result that he wanted and he jumped off the table and was soon approached by the kitchen staff and as well as Scully and Mulder.

"A bomb threat?" Mulder asked.

"A bomb threat was the best way to get everyone out." Taylor said, "I'm putting this place in quarantine." He pointed to the staff members who were definitely relieved that there was no bomb in the vicinity, "Gather up all the coffee you have and send it to the lab."

"I think the superiors will be mad as hell if you just close down something without authorization." Scully said.

"I don't think they'll mind." Taylor said without really listening, "I want to get the tests done ASAP."

"What are you expecting to find?" Mulder asked.

"I don't know exactly Agent Mulder." Taylor answered, "But I'm betting it's going to be some sort of hallucinogen." He was sure about that. The more thought that went into it the more sure he was that this was the work of hallucinations.

* * *

When you do something such as quarantine a whole cafeteria, it doesn't take long for word to reach the people in charge. Mulder, Scully and Taylor found themselves waiting to be called into the Assistant Director's office. Taylor adjusted his tie, he reminisced about his first meeting with AD Skinner which of course didn't turn out so well when he attempted to threaten him.

"Thanks a lot Agent Taylor." Mulder said, "I've been trying to keep my nose clean."

Taylor felt like he was back at school waiting to go into the principle's office, "You didn't have to stay you know." Taylor said, "You could have… You _should _have left with the others."

"I was curious about why you would quarantine the cafeteria." Mulder said.

"Well whose fault was that?" Taylor asked.

"Still yours." Mulder responded with a smile.

Scully wedged herself between the two in a mock attempt to split them up, "Now, now you two."

"You know I'm on a thin thread as it is." Mulder said.

"Oh come on, Fox Mulder a man who obeys the rules." Yes it was a deliberate attempt to get under Mulder's skin.

"Now listen here Agent Taylor." Mulder said, "You just better watch –"

"Kids. Kids." Scully was unable to control herself, "Just shut up."

The unfortunate three were ushered into Skinner's office and they sat down in the proverbial firing line. Skinner sat at his side of the desk and donned the glasses, he waited awhile before speaking to have the agents squirm just a little bit.

"What's this I hear about you three quarantining the Cafeteria?" Skinner asked.

"Sir…" Taylor spoke first, "Agents Scully and Mulder had nothing to do with it. It was my idea. I think they stayed there because they were curious."

Mulder and Scully looked at Taylor then at Skinner, "So these two had nothing to do with it?"

"That's right Sir." Taylor answered, "I acted on a conclusion Sir. To do with the Agents that have been dropping like flies, "There is evidence to support that the coffee in the cafeteria has been drugged."

Skinner looked at him, "There are channels to go through for these actions Agent Taylor." He said, "Unless you want to face disciplinary action I highly recommend that you remember that in future."

"But Sir." Taylor said.

"That will be all." Skinner said, "You're all dismissed."

Scully, Mulder and Taylor stood outside of the hallway, "God I thought he was going to tear me limb from limb." Taylor said looking back as he scratched his neck.

"I think he thinks you took the right course of action." Mulder said, "You did good in there. I've been trying to keep my nose clean since I got back."

"Thanks Agent Mulder." Taylor shifted his feet, "I couldn't let you get into trouble for something that was my doing.

Someone from the lab ran up to Taylor and handed the test results to him. He hadn't realized that it'd take this quick to test for results.

"What's the results say?" Scully said after giving Taylor the chance to read through the results, "Well?"

Taylor closed the file and walked off in silence.

"I don't think he found what he was looking for." Mulder looked at her.

Taylor stepped into his office absolutely fuming with himself. How could he let himself get so carried away on a whim? It looked so obvious and yet absolutely nothing showed up on the tests. Taylor put the test on his desk before making sure the door was shut properly.

"Damnit." Taylor almost spat the word out. With all the strength he could muster he banged the folder of the case against the desk and repeated it a couple of times. He had himself convinced that it was in the coffee… Where else could it be? There was a knock at the door, "Enter."

Again he could hear Krychek's voice echoing in his head reminding him to keep his emotions in check.

"Agent Taylor." Another lab tech guy came in, "We didn't find anything with the coffee test." He said.

"I know." Agent Taylor replied. He knew all too well and he sure as hell didn't want to be reminded of it, "I was told just awhile ago."

"We didn't find anything in the coffee." The man continued, "But we decided to run the test on the coffee cups…" He handed the test results to Taylor, "We've found something. There was a thin layer of substance around the inside of a lot of cups. Heavy traces of LSD, valium and what is commonly known as magic mushrooms."

"Sounds like a bad trip." Taylor commented said to himself.

"Sorry?" He asked, not quite understanding what Taylor had just said.

"Sounds like a recipe to send someone on a bad trip." Taylor repeated.

Taylor confiscated all the coffee cups that had been in the cafeteria before lifting up the quarantine. After all, there was no reason to keep the quarantine going once the source had been discovered. It was just that the coffee was unavailable for the time being. He knew that that wouldn't go down well, but he had no choice in the matter at this point of time unless somebody wanted to go for a run down to get a load of coffee cups, there would be no coffee drinking for a while.

* * *

_**A/N: **_It's funny when you hit a certain point of the story when you know you've hit the home stretch… Now I know the home stretch is now ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

Taylor sat down with Mulder sitting opposite. It always felt like Mulder towered over him and Taylor attempted to not let it show that he was just a little bit intimidated. There was a huge internal debate in whether or not to enlist the help of Mulder since they had been at odds for some time. But Taylor had read that he was an expert at putting together profiles.

Instead of putting through a profile it seemed like more like a game of twenty questions. Taylor assumed that since there was a lot at stake regarding this case, more help had to be acquired even if it was Mulder.

"Thank you Agent Mulder." Taylor had said eventually and read the profile. He put the profile along with the other papers in the file, "I'm going to the factory now." Taylor concluded.

"Not by yourself you're not." Mulder said who seemed more interested in finally getting out into the field and into some possible action again.

"Don't forget about me to." Scully said.

"Well, Agent Scully… Agent Mulder." Taylor said, "Let's rock."

They entered the factory and all three of them flashed their badge and asked Taylor asked to speak to the manager. Though, his interest was more on what seemed to be the distribution. If it's as random as it looked, then why only the FBI have reported this problem. Surely there couldn't be too many suspects here.

But after time it turned out that nobody working at the factory fit the profile that Mulder had drawn up. But then it hit Taylor like a ton of bricks. Of course it would be impossible to control the shipment of anything from a manufacturer's standpoint. Therefore the most logical of the suspects would be the delivery personnel. Taylor ruffled his hair. How can something this simple slip through his thoughts.

Mulder had finished questioning suspects when he watched Taylor walk down the stairs and approach him, "Well?" Mulder asked. It was getting to almost dark time by now.

"We have an address to Robert Casey." Taylor answered, "I have his address here. It seems that this man fits the profile according to the supervisor here."

"Sure." Mulder looked skeptical. But that made perfect sense really.

The thrill of the chase was on that was for sure. They were closing in on the culprit, Taylor could smell it. It wasn't long before they were off again.

* * *

This was what felt like a whirlwind kind of day already and it was just beginning to really start. They parked at the next block and jogged over to the house they were going to with their guns drawn. It was well into the night by the time they were at the front.

"Well?" Mulder pressed, it was barely a whisper.

"Well what?" Taylor asked.

"What's the next move?" Mulder asked.

This took him a lot by surprise, "You're the senior agent Agent Mulder." Taylor said with a hint of uncertainty, "Your call."

"No." Agent Scully cut in before Mulder had a chance to, "It's your case. It's your call."

Taylor thought for a moment… He could feel the adrenaline running through his veins and he sweating a little, "Alright then." Taylor snapped back into what would resemble an assertion of control over the situation, "I think we will try something different. We'll go around the back and you stay here at the front door." The gun was pointed to the ground. He had expected to hear some sort of argument from Mulder.

"What?" Mulder saw Taylor looking at him.

"No arguments?" Taylor asked.

"You're in charge Agent Taylor." Mulder relinquished any thoughts of a mutiny.

"Good." Taylor replied, "Come on Agent Scully." They ran to the backyard. What made that easy to do was the fact that the sides of the house had no gates. He noted that up on the second floor there was the flickering lights of a television set. At least there was someone home.

"Are you ready Agent Scully?" Taylor asked as they both were about to go barging through the back door.

"Let's go." Scully answered.

Taylor was about to enter the door frame after Scully got the door unlocked an opened. As he was almost there, the biggest spider had dropped down from the top of the door frame right to eye-level. He felt his heart stopped beating as he backed away from it, there it waited at the end of it's thread mocking him, daring him to step closer. Something felt like it was constricting his breathing.

"Agent Taylor." Scully said, "Come on."

He felt his heart racing now and his body shaking. Jesus Christ there was another one, they seemed to be multiplying before his eyes.

"Craig." She called him by his first name hoping to get his attention, "What's wrong with you?"

"Spiders." Was all Taylor could say. He pointed to the door frame with such commitment that it made Scully look twice.

"There's nothing there." Scully said.

Is this what people were facing? "They're there Agent Scully."

Scully moved her hands inside the door frame all around, "See, there's nothing there." She said.

"They're moving out of the way." Taylor said, "They're there."

"Stay out here then." Scully said.

There was a certain amount of guilt letting her go by herself, but it wasn't enough to over ride the spiders hanging down. All their eyes were on him, just making him feel worse. He tried to move, he wanted to move but the body wouldn't co-operate. The nausea feeling rose and rose till he thought he was going to start vomiting.

There was silence inside… There were no sounds of struggling or shouting back. Something wasn't quite right. Taylor attempted to move his legs forward but they still weren't going to co-operate with him.

"Where's Scully?" Mulder asked him. Since nobody had gotten him to go inside he assumed that there was either something going wrong or that they both had gotten the man, "What are you doing out here?"

Taylor pointed at the door, "They're blocking the entrance." He said.

"Who?" Mulder asked.

"Spiders." Taylor answered, "As soon as I get near them, they're going to jump on me and bite me."

Now it was making sense to Mulder. After all Mulder had suffered a phobia of fire some years ago but was able to conquer his fear by facing it head on, "You could stay here Agent Taylor." Taylor managed to turn his gaze away from the door and fully listened to Mulder talking in his ear, "And let this phobia control you forever. Or you could get past this and take a different road. Conquered fear doesn't sound too bad."

Taylor nodded as he responded to the pep talk, "Ok." His voice sounded shaky and unconvincing and he redrew his weapon, ready to continue on.

"Good." Mulder said.

But their were five spiders at the entrance now. The fear grew and grew as he stepped closer and with each forward step it became harder to breathe. He was almost there. When his outstretched arms almost reached the door, he saw another spider crawl over the gun and up his arm and continued up.

"Are you alright?" Mulder asked.

But it wasn't just the one spider, there were a few more. It felt like that his body was being covered with the eight legged freaks. Taylor stepped back, dropped his gun and began frantically brushing the spiders off. But the more he brushed off, the more there seemed to be. Taylor didn't even see Mulder go inside.

It was impossible to tell how long he had been brushing off all the spiders but he soon felt that he had gotten rid of them all. He checked himself over just to make doubly sure. There were no more spiders on him. But now there was another pressing issue, Mulder and Scully now were both inside and not been heard from since entering.

Taylor swore under his breath as he picked up his gun, "It's now or never." He told himself as he entered the house with a deliberate slow pace trying to keep himself calm. The walk through the door was not easy but he had manage to walk through the spiders very, very carefully as to make sure he didn't disturb any of them.

The kitchen was dark and everything was only just visible. This allowed him to not bump into anything. But he could feel the spiders everywhere, watching him. They were just waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack him. Taylor took his hand off the kitchen bench and looked around. There was nothing in there even thought it was damn near impossible to convince himself of that. He walked quietly, slowly around and he soon walked upstairs.

Getting through the door appeared to be the hardest part… It was easy enough to sneak upstairs and apprehend Robert Casey. He was taken aback by the sudden appearance. Taylor was about to slap on the handcuffs when he spotted one of the spiders crawling up his hand again. It was obvious that he was about to lose it, again his breathing became erratic and he threw his weapon onto Mulder's lap just before he felt the urge to brush the spiders off again. There were just too many of them he was yelling as he tried to brush them all off from all over his body.

"Taylor look out." Mulder called out.

But it was in vain… Robert had Mulder's weapon and shot Taylor square in the chest sending him flailing backwards.

Mulder fired one shot, wounding Robert Casey.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Mulder had handcuffed Robert and held him down, "I think I need a doctor." Robert was calling out. Mulder put more pressure on the wounded arm which made him quiet. Scully finally managed to get herself free of the bonds that bound her and rushed to Taylor's side.

"Agent Taylor." Scully said, "Can you hear me?"

Taylor only moaned in response as Scully undid his jacket to check out the wound. He coughed and felt a burning sensation of pain through his chest.

"Taylor?" She couldn't find the wound and she went to unbutton his shirt.

"I'm good." He sat up and winced, "A bullet proof vest." He showed them before buttoning himself up again. But being shot in such a close range was a real bitch. Of course he would have to get his ribs checked out. Taylor lifted himself up and winced in pain.

"You sure you're alright?" Scully asked.

"I'm fine." Taylor answered, "Let's see what's behind that door."

Taylor wanted to find the lab that's for sure and it didn't look like this house had a basement. Actually, it looked like the second story was where he spent most of his time. Empty drink bottles a half eaten pizza and a dirty plate. While the other part of the house remained immaculate, this part seemed to be the most used. Taylor opened the door and switched on the light. The makeshift drug lab confirmed his suspicions. He walked closer and had a good look around to survey the situation.

There was a crushed powder and other stuff with some boiling water in test tubes. On the other end were test tubes with some form of clear liquid in them. Many times in the past, he had seen evidence suddenly disappear or inadvertently destroyed in some kind of accident. Since they were headed to the hospital anyway to have Robert the suspect looked at so he carefully placed one of the tubes in his pocket

They waited for the others to arrive to set up a crime scene and an ambulance from Washington Memorial arrived to take the complaining . Neither of them was in any mood to show him the slightest bit of sympathy. Mulder, Scully and Taylor walked to the car and were going to head to the hospital right away.

* * *

"Wow." Taylor said, "I was sure we parked closer than this."

"Let me drive." Mulder said. Clearly seeing him in pain but wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. It was clear that he was since he handed the car keys over to him.

"There you go." And he stepped into the front seat while Scully took the back seat.

Taylor listened to Mulder and Scully talk on the way. Not wishing to take part in any conversation himself. Perhaps it would have been better to take the back seat. He hoped his silence went unnoticed. It was a long trip to Washington Memorial.

* * *

Taylor had explained to the doctors that he wanted tests done on the vial of liquid ASAP just before he went in to get his ribs checked over. The pain level seemed to have increased from the car ride to here. He stripped off his jacket, shirt and bullet proof vest and laid them on the bed. Even though the bullet had been caught in the vest, there was a bruised mark on where the bullet would have struck.

The doctor checked him over and prodded the area where the mark was. Taylor winced in pain as he did so, "Does that hurt?" The doctor asked.

"No… Not at all." Taylor answered sarcastically. If it didn't hurt he wouldn't have flinched like that at such a slight touch.

"Right." The doctor said slowly. Understanding the sarcasm, it happened to him often, "Now take a deep breath." He placed the cold end of the stethoscope onto his back, "Hold it in… Let it out."

Damn… It hurt just to breathe deeply and the doctor knew it as well. Taylor thought it was some sort of torture device they used, "What's the verdict doc?" He asked.

"I'd say the impact of the bullet may have broken a couple of ribs." The doctor answered, "You shouldn't have stood close to the weapon."

"Thanks." Taylor answered with a smile, "I'll remember that next time."

"I'm going to prescribe you some painkiller." The doctor said, "You're not allergic to anything are you?"

"No." Taylor answered as he took the prescription.

"Only take as directed." The doctor ordered, "These can be highly addictive."

Taylor nodded as the doctor wrapped the bandage around his chest. That made it feel a bit worse for a moment and his head began to spin with the pain. But the moment passed soon. He carefully buttoned his shirt and jacket before sliding off the bed.

* * *

"What did the doctor say?" Scully asked him. She had been waiting for him.

"He says I have a couple of broken ribs." Taylor answered, "But says I should be alright and he told me not to stand too close to guns from now on." Taylor managed a smile, "How's Robert Casey?"

"He's going to be fine Agent Taylor." Scully answered.

Taylor saw Doggett walking down the hall towards him as he was fulfilling his prescription for the painkillers that his doctor had recommended, "News travels fast." Taylor said, "Agent Doggett?"

"I heard that an agent was down." Doggett saw that Mulder wasn't with him, "Is Mulder hurt seriously?"

"No John." Scully answered, "He's with the suspect. It was Agent Taylor who got shot at."

Doggett looked Taylor up and down, "You seem fine to me." Doggett said.

"A bulletproof vest." Taylor held it up, "Got a nice souvenir to take home."

"Right." Doggett said.

"How's Monica?" Scully asked.

"They have her hooked to a machine now." Doggett said, "She's not doing good at all."

Scully nodded, she's heard of people deteriorating but never that quickly. Taylor's eyes lit up in knowing fashion, "Can I speak with you Agent Doggett?" He said, "With her doctor as well."

Doggett eyed him suspiciously, "Alright then. If you can shed any light on this then be it." He had waited for the go ahead on Scully, "Follow me."

"Can you take this Agent Scully?" Taylor held up the bulletproof vest.

Sure Taylor liked to try and keep what he was feeling under wraps but it didn't seem to be above milking it where possible, "Sure." Scully answered.

Scully went to join Mulder.

* * *

Taylor read over Monica's chart and studied it closely before turning his focus onto the nurse. It occurred to him, that her symptoms echoed a prolonged exposure to a phobia. Started off just slightly, but getting worse as each hour progressed.

"So what's the glucose level like?" That was his one and only question he had. Even Taylor was taken aback by the answer… It was through the roof he asked for the nurse to wait outside for a minute, "Does Agent Reyes have a phobia about something?" Taylor turned his attention to Doggett.

"What?" Doggett asked.

"Does Agent Reyes have a phobia about something?" Taylor realized that he had heard the question, he just couldn't see the point of it. Where was it leading?

"She's got a phobia about being in the hospital." Doggett answered.

Now it made sense to him, the worsening condition and her being kept here was not going to help matters, "What is she doing here?" Taylor asked. But how could he expect Doggett to be on the same page when he wasn't even showing him the book.

"She's sick damnit." Doggett snapped, "Or can't you see that?"

Taylor had given up on ever being accepted by the agents he once was ordered to investigate. Honestly, he would never take those days back… Those days were a great learning curve, "But what if staying in the hospital is the reason she's getting sicker and sicker?" Taylor observed.

"Take her off the machine and she'll more than likely die." Doggett replied.

"I'm going to request that she be discharged and taken home or somewhere else." Taylor hadn't factored in the close relationship between Doggett and Reyes. Sure he knew a bit about them but not a whole lot to learn to bite his tongue.

Doggett held his hand out and stopped him by pressing it against his chest. Since he hadn't had the time to take any painkillers, his body hurt at the slightest touch, "You may care about her Agent Doggett." Taylor took a painful deep breath in, "But you don't know anything."

"She's not leaving." Doggett replied.

"Look, I know you don't trust me Agent Doggett." Taylor said as he was about to leave, "But this has nothing to do with this."

Again he pushed Taylor back with his hand on the chest. This time Taylor was sure that he was doing it deliberately, "Look here Agent Taylor." Doggett said, "You've screwed with us from the beginning… Get out of my sight."

Taylor shrugged his shoulders and left the room in silence. His mind was already ticking over while thinking of a way around this. Whatever the solution was going to be, it sure as hell wasn't going to have a friendly outcome. He stepped outside and made his way to the drinking fountain and poured a cup of water so he could swallow one of the painkillers.

"How'd it go?" Agent Scully asked, but Taylor didn't answer the question, "That good huh? Are you sure about this?"

"A hundred percent sure of this." Taylor said.

It felt weird putting trust into an agent that had sent her to hospital awhile back. But that was all in the past, they had sorted through that. Now their professional relationship had hit a different track. There was some level trust that had been building between the two. Taylor thought for a moment as he ran through the scenario through his mind.

"What do you need?" Scully asked him.

"Let's think for a moment." Taylor answered. I want to make sure you agree with me, "Agent Reyes was sick, a minor bug or something… Agent Doggett being the caring kind of guy he was." He almost choked on those words, "Must have gotten worried. And hypothetically suggests that she should go to the hospital if it worsened."

"Then he called me first." Scully said.

"Right called you. Ok." Taylor said at the moment he felt like his chest was burning, "Then you suggested to take her to the hospital. It's the right thing to do of course. But her glucose level has accelerated like the others and it kept rising due to her being put in the hospital and having no chance to escape the phobia. So her fear grows from simple nausea to sweating to fever." He needed to take a deep breath but the pain didn't allow him to breathe as deeply as he need to.

Scully nodded, "Are you ok?" She suddenly asked.

"I'm good." He said, "What I need from you Agent Scully, is to get it so we could discharge Agent Reyes since you should be able to do that with your medical training." Taylor explained, "Then distract Agent Doggett so Mulder and I can get her out."

* * *

Scully went to organize the proper papers with the nurses and Taylor went to find Mulder, "Agent Taylor?" Mulder asked when he saw him approach, "What's going on?"

"I have something I need you to help me with. Follow me." Taylor said when Mulder walked alongside him, "I've organized someone to take Robert over to J Edgar, because right now we need to get Agent Reyes out of the hospital."

"Woah there Agent Bullet." Mulder said, "Why?"

"Agent Bullet?" Taylor enquired.

"Yeah… You seem to shoot straight off in a certain direction and the only thing that seems to stop you is a brick wall." Mulder explained.

Oh great now he's developed a nickname, "Thanks." Taylor guessed that there could be worse things to be called.

"Doggett won't allow this." Mulder said.

Taylor rubbed his chest gingerly at least the pain had subsided by now, "I know that." Taylor said, "Agent Scully is getting the discharge papers sorted and will be distracting him to allow us to get her out."

"Doggett's going to be pissed." Mulder quipped.

"I'll take the full wrath of John Doggett." Taylor said, "I'll say I blackmailed you two into it." And he would do it. Along time ago he learnt that sometimes you just have to take full responsibility. It works great if it turns out to be the right thing to do and you'll get the credit. But if it all goes to hell, at least you'll cop it and not the others.

"Are you certain about this?" Mulder asked.

"Yes." Taylor answered.

* * *

Scully tapped Doggett on the shoulder, "When did you last eat John?" Scully asked him.

"I had a couple of sandwiches at lunch." Doggett answered. Just the thought of eating made his stomach rumble, "Guess it must be time to eat again." He managed to offer her a smile.

"Well let me buy you something at the café." Scully said, "Least I can do."

Doggett stood up and adjusted his coat, "Sure." He couldn't argue, "You wanted to know what that idiot wanted? He wanted to have Monica discharged."

"Nobody's going to let that happen John." Scully deceived him. She hated to do it, but it was the right course of action and if Taylor was absolutely right then they could actually be killing her by trying to make her better. It had been a difficult task to convince the staff of this course of action. But after signing release and waiver forms, they finally allowed them to do what they planned to.

"Good." Doggett said in a trusting way.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Hey thanks for reviewing… I hope yous are still enjoying this story. At first I was surprised that nobody commented on Agent Taylor getting shot directly in the chest. But then I thought that maybe you lot know he would have had a bulletproof vest on and you know that I wouldn't have killed him off.

PS: There's a poll up on my profile. It's to do with another crazy story idea. Please vote if you want.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as Doggett left with Scully, Taylor and Mulder made their way to Monica's room where a doctor followed them in. With quiet objection, the doctor disconnected the machine and allowed the two agents to carry her out of the hospital by having her arms around their necks and allowing her limp feet to drag along the ground.

"Shit." Taylor winced. Sure the painkillers had worked a little bit. But this was putting unwanted strain on them.

Mulder went to go the opposite way, "This way." Mulder said.

Taylor turned the other way, "The car's out that way." He said since he didn't want to help carry someone's limp body all around the hospital wards.

"But so is the café." Mulder said, "That's where they are." He swung them back to his direction.

Taylor winced again, "Ok. But be gentle."

"Monica can't feel anything." Mulder stated.

"I was saying that on behalf of me Agent Mulder." Taylor shot back, "Good God."

"Come on." Mulder rolled his eyes, "You don't want to be here when he figures Monica is missing do you?"

Taylor nodded and followed Mulder. Not like he had much choice in the matter. Occasionally they got glances from people walking past, but the doctor that was in front of them was giving them the ok look so they were pretty much left to their own devices.

* * *

**THE CAFÉ **

Doggett savored his steak and egg. Scully was expecting him to wolf it down, but he ate it slowly, "You can't keep doing this." Scully said, "You really look beat."

"Monica feels worse." Doggett said, "I want to make sure she's not alone when she wakes up."

Scully bit into her salad without saying anything.

"You know if anything happens to her…" Doggett's voice trailed off it was a horrible thought, "If anything happens to her. If she doesn't make it through, I'll find the bastards responsible."

Scully could tell he was serious. He could have a hot temper at times and that was worrying. She swallowed hard.

"What?" Doggett said.

"I didn't say someth –"

"Tell me you didn't." Doggett suddenly said, "Tell me you didn't. Is that why you brought me here?" Doggett banged his knife and fork on the plate and stood up, "I can't believe you'd do this." His voice took on the flat tone. Doggett was more than pissed.

"Agent Doggett." Scully called out as she followed him.

"You're a bloody doctor Dana." Doggett didn't break stride, "You know the risks." He walked into Monica's hospital room and it was totally empty. And all the machines were still there but disconnected. Right now, he's never ever felt more betrayed and there was only one person was in his firing line, "Damn it." Doggett shook his head, "How could they do this to her? How could _YOU _let this happen?"

"John?" Scully wanted to diffuse this ticking time bomb, "I know you're not thinking rationally right now."

"Rationally?" Doggett took a step closer and Scully attempted to take a step back, "You call taking a terribly sick woman out of the hospital rational?" Before Scully could respond, Doggett's mobile phone rung, which was probably a good thing. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who is this?" Doggett didn't take his eyes off the cornered Scully.

"_Agent Doggett?"_ The voice on the other end asked, _"This is Agent Taylor. I assume you're back in the room now."_

"Oh Agent Taylor is it?" Doggett said with a certain amount of venom, "I suggest you get yourself and Monica back here so I can kick your ass." There was no time to start playing nice.

"_I can't do that Agent Doggett."_ Taylor's annoying voice came back.

"You don't have a choice Agent Taylor." Doggett said, "I'll make sure you're out of the FBI so fast your ass will be on fire."

"_God's sake John Doggett!"_ This was the only time he dared calling him by his first name, _"Listen to me… I know what's going on."_

"In fact there'll be a few people getting their marching orders." Doggett was referring to Scully and Mulder.

"_Listen to me Agent Doggett. Listen very carefully. Agent Scully and Agent Mulder didn't have any choice in this matter. I –"_ Taylor replied, _"I blackmailed them into helping me. If you're going to get pissed John Doggett. Get pissed at me."_

Doggett hung up the phone and Scully just watched him pace back and forth in a short amount of paces, "Where'd they go?" He shouted.

"I don't know." Scully answered. They hadn't told her, so technically she didn't know.

"Where'd they go?" He asked again.

"They didn't tell me."

"That's BS. They sure as hell didn't take her without discussing it with you first." Doggett said. It felt as if they were back on their first case. Scully cringed, it was scary how one course of action can break trust so easily.

"You want the truth John?" Scully challenged, "I'm not telling you. You want to know why? Because you're going to go over there charging like the wild bull you are."

Doggett grunted in response, "To hell with what you all say… I'm going to have your badges."

* * *

**DANA SCULLY'S RESIDENCE**

Mulder and Taylor carried her to the bed of Scully's house and Mulder nonchalantly got her changed as Taylor downed another painkiller, "You sure you're right Taylor?" Mulder asked.

"Wow." Taylor said, "You called me Taylor."

"Earth to Taylor." Mulder clicked his fingers, "You awake?"

"Sorry Agent Mulder." Taylor went and got a damp flannel and placed it on her forehead and sat beside her, "I think these are making me foggy." He looked at the painkillers, "Must be the side effects." And the pain he decided not to add.

It was a waiting game at the moment and there was nothing more they could do. Taylor's heart jumped as his phone rung, "Agent Taylor here." A number appeared on his phone but it didn't match any names in his address book.

"_It's Agent Scully."_ Scully said, _"I'm going to drive to my mothers for awhile."_

"What about the patient?" Taylor enquired.

"_I'll be there soon. I'm absolutely positive that John's tailing me."_ Scully answered.

Taylor rolled his eyes, "Well we're keeping her cooled down."

Scully hung up.

* * *

It was impossible to tell what time Scully had arrived at her apartment. Mulder had fallen asleep on the couch while Taylor had fallen asleep on the chair in Scully's bedroom while keeping a watchful eye. Scully carefully got a blanket out and placed it over Taylor so his head was just popping out. Then she grabbed another to place over Mulder. He stirred.

"Scully?" He opened his eyes, "Did you lose him?" Mulder grinned.

"Shush." Scully said, "I'm just going to check her temp." She was barely whispering.

"Ok." Mulder brought the volume of his voice down, "Why are you whispering?"

"Agent Taylor's out like a light." Scully said, "I think we should all be soon."

The bed creaked as Scully sat on it and she placed the thermometer in her mouth and checked her out. Taylor squirmed in the chair after the lights were turned on. Mulder watched Scully. As she flicked through the notes she had taken off her hospital charts then closed the book and left the room.

"How's it looking?" Mulder asked.

"I think it's too early to tell. I'll check in a couple of more hours." Scully said. It wasn't hard to get into the swing of playing nurse all the time, "How was Agent Taylor?"

"Ok." Mulder said, "He was in a bit of pain and wouldn't take his eyes of Monica at all. Until he fell asleep I guess."

The next time Scully came into check Monica's vitals, Taylor awoke slightly disorientated, "How is she?"

"Her temp's come down a little." Scully said, "Her pulse is alright."

"Just down a little?" Taylor asked he got off the chair and boy he felt stiff.

"What did you expect?" Scully asked, "For her to be fine and up and about?"

"Well yeah." Taylor did expect a miraculous recovery. She was away from it now.

"Are you ok Agent Taylor?" Scully looked at him with concern.

"Yeah I just slept wrong." Taylor answered. He wasn't sure if there was any right way to sleeping in a chair, "But does the recovery look on track."

"It's too early to tell." Scully said.

Taylor thought for a moment. Christ, he was no expert, "What if I'm wrong?" He hadn't meant to say it aloud.

"I don't think you are." Scully said, "God you got to give it time."

Taylor still didn't look convinced, "We weren't sure where to put her, so Agent Mulder and I just put her on the bed." He said just before leaving the room and into where Mulder was waiting.

"You're up." Mulder stated the obvious, "Look I heard you in there. If we didn't think you were right, there was-no-way-knowing we would have gone with this action."

Taylor nodded, if they thought the course of action was wrong of course they would have stopped him, "I'm going to have one hell of a report to type out." He sighed with a smile. The thought of pages and pages that needed to be sifted through and put into order was extremely daunting, "Thanks." He took the coffee that he was offered.

* * *

It had been daylight for over an hour now. It had just turned eight o'clock. Scully acted more pleased with Monica's recovery, but she wasn't out of the woods yet. Someone at the door began knocking with such ferocity that it made everyone jump. The knocking continued until Scully answered the door. She didn't have time to invite Doggett in.

"Are they here?" Doggett asked, "Is he here?"

Scully stepped aside, "Yes." She answered, "Monica's in the bedroom. She's -."

He had stopped listening since he spotted Taylor sitting on the couch. He watched him approach but really didn't assume that Doggett would do anything, especially since he was in someone else's home and with company. But you know what they say about assume don't you? Assume makes an Ass out of u and me. With strength drawn from anger, Doggett lifted Taylor to his feet by grabbing his jacket just beneath the collar. It happened so quick, Taylor didn't have time to react.

"John!" Scully yelled.

"Doggett." Mulder shouted as well. But their cries were unheeded. All of Doggett's attention was directed at just one man.

"I told you not to discharge her." Doggett shouted in Taylor's face, "I told you what I'd do to you."

"Hey." Taylor pleaded his case.

"Did you think I was joking Agent Taylor?" Doggett shouted, "Did you think I would just let you take her?"

"Wait a minute." Taylor continued to plead.

"After I take you down." Doggett wasn't listening to a word, "I'll have your damn badge. You got that straight?!"

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for taking time to vote on my poll. I thought people would have totally voted no. But guess people kinda like Agent Taylor.  
I thought this would be a good cliffhanger to leave this chapter on...


	11. Chapter 11

Taylor was forced to step backwards but the funny thing was that if it hadn't been for Doggett's vice-like grip he'd probably be flat on his ass. There were cries out for Doggett to back off, but he was far too enraged to listen and before they could pull him off Taylor, Doggett used a right hook to punch him across the jaw. He wasn't a real fighter, however Taylor had learnt one thing and that was to allow your body to go with the punch instead of fighting it. Pain ripped through his jaw, but before he could respond, there was another right hook.

Mulder and Scully struggled to separate the two and Taylor wandered if they deliberately waited until he got two shots in before doing anything considering the history. There was shouting at both sides until they finally calmed down enough to be trusted enough to be let go.

"If you want to kill each other then take it outside." Scully said. She was hoping that line would make them realize how stupid they were being. But when you get two guys who so badly want to have a go at each other, it doesn't go according to plan.

Doggett looked at the door then at Taylor and then back at the door, "Sure." Of course he didn't think this through. There was a chance to get out but he couldn't allow Doggett to have a couple of shots and then forget it.

* * *

As if they had spoken too each other before hand they began removing their rings and watches as well as anything else they might have had. Taylor rubbed his cheek, it was red hot.

"Agent Taylor." Scully said, "You shouldn't do this." There was some concern in her eyes.

"Thanks." Taylor replied, "But don't worry. I do know how to fight." He offered a half-hearted reassuring smile and he went out the door following Doggett..

"Can you please go outside with them and just make sure they don't kill each other Mulder?" Scully asked.

Mulder nodded but Scully could tell she was about to be bombarded with a Mulderesque comeback, "Have you got any popcorn?"

Scully rolled her eyes, "Get out there before I decide to convince them to make it a tag team." Mulder was about to step out the door, "And Mulder… I trust your judgment here. Don't let it go too far."

Mulder saw the serious look and he solemnly nodded, "Ok, I'll stop it once it ceases being fun to watch." He gave her a lopsided grin.

Taylor had learnt from Doggett's first blows back inside that it would serve him best to avoid. All seemed to be going well until he was blindsided by a left punch that connected just above the eye leaving a bloodied mark as it rebounded off. Temporary blindness allowed a free shot into the rib area and it sent Taylor down, he was just able to use his hands to break his fall.

Mulder went to step in then but decided against it when Taylor climbed to his feet gingerly… Avoiding the lefts or the rights weren't doing any good. Doggett was a marine and was almost ambidextrous when it came to fighting. This fight wasn't going to be won by being neat. Taylor went straight towards him and knocked Doggett in the mouth with a straight right punch this sent him reeling and allowed another shot into the sola plexus. For the next couple of minutes there was a major flurry in exchanging blows but it ended with Taylor once again being on the ground.

"Hey!" A bystander walked up, "We're going to call the cops."

Taylor and Doggett hadn't emptied out their pockets and pulled out their badges, "We're FBI." Doggett said. This seemed to satisfy the man.

"I think that's enough." Mulder said.

Taylor held his body up with his hands coughing up… His body ached and he blood was dripping from his mouth and nose. As the fight had progressed it became more difficult to breathe.

"We're taking Monica to the hospital right now." Doggett's chest was heaving from the fight. He too hadn't made it out unscathed but it was clear who came out worse.

Taylor took time in getting to his feet, "No you're not." Did he really think that this fight was going to make him change his mind?

Doggett felt as if he needed more convincing and connected a punch to above the eye again. He almost went down to one knee but steadied himself before spitting blood onto Doggett's shirt as some sort of insult, "Think about it Agent Doggett." Taylor said in between gasps of air, "Listen up… Oh forget it." He walked back inside to put his watch back on.

* * *

"My god." Scully exclaimed when she saw Taylor.

"Hey Dana." Taylor showed her a smile which was hard to do, it felt like his lips were coming apart, "Mind if I take a seat?"

He sat down carefully on the couch, she could see the physical injuries as plain as day and knelt down in front of him. She unbuttoned his shirt and checked the rib area, "How's the patient?" Taylor asked.

"That's what I'm checking." Scully said, "Give me a minute and I'll tell you."

"I meant the one in there." He said looking into the bedroom.

"Monica's improve –" Taylor winced in pain, "That hurts."

Doggett was definitely the better off as he walked in with Mulder tagging behind, "She's in the bedroom." Scully told him.

He walked into the bedroom where Monica was recuperating. The change in her condition was remarkable. Most of the color had come back to her face, even though she wasn't ready to do anything major yet, she managed to keep her eyes open to greet him.

"You look awful John." She said, commenting on his partly bloodied appearance.

Doggett laughed out of relief and he felt blood trickle from his bottom lip, "Glad you're looking better." He smiled.

"What happened?" She asked sleepily.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Doggett held her hand, "Why don't you get some sleep."

* * *

Monica didn't need to be told twice to do that. Even before he finished the sentence, she was fast asleep again. Doggett shook his head and left the room to watch Scully play nurse.

"You're next John." She said.

"I'm alright Dana." Doggett said, "I just need to get cleaned up and get changed."

"How's the patient?" Taylor asked.

"Are feeling alright?" Scully had a look of concern.

"Yeah I was talking about the patient in there." Taylor answered.

Scully thought for a moment, "How are you feeling?" Scully asked, "Feeling sick or dizzy at all?"

"A little dizzy that's all."

Scully stood up and looked at Mulder, "I think he might have a concussion. Can you look after Monica Mulder? I'm taking these two to the hospital."

"I told you I'm alright." Doggett said.

Scully just gave him a look to which he couldn't argue to. He returned the look with a resigned one of his own, "I can trust you two to behave in the car can't I?"

The color drained from Taylor's face when he stood up and he almost fell back over the couch as he struggled to maintain his balance. It was Mulder who stopped him from falling, "Whoa." He said as he took a moment to steady himself, "Must have gotten up too quickly."

* * *

The drive to the hospital was completed in nearly silence. It appeared that the fighting agents were more embarrassed really and kind of insulted that now they were going to the hospital to get looked over even though it really seemed that only one of them needed it. Scully kept Taylor at the front so she could keep an eye on him.

They walked slowly into the waiting area while Scully made the appointment for Doggett and Taylor. She soon sat back down and filled out the forms occasionally asking the two some questions which they answered. Whenever Taylor was in a room full of people the automatic thing was to survey the room. Random people, random injuries and it looked like they were being looked at as well.

"Hey Agent Doggett." Taylor suddenly said, "You sure can pack a punch."

"You're not so bad at taking a punch or two." Doggett laughed.

"Ha." He tried to laugh but it just made him feel dizzy.

Finally, Taylor was led into the doctor's examination area and looked over by the female doctor, "Do you know what day it is?" She asked.

"Thursday." Taylor answered right away.

"Who's the President of the United States?" The doctor asked.

"A chimp." Taylor said the first thing that come to his head, "President Bush."

Suddenly, Taylor's eyes were filled with a blinding light and all he could do to escape it was close his eyes.

"That hurts your eyes does it?" The Doctor asked.

Having a light shone into your eyes does hurt, Taylor needed time to get the small case of flash blindness from his eyes.

"Alright." She said, "It seems that you have suffered a mild concussion." She listened to some of the symptoms that Scully had listed, "The best treatment would be about a week's rest. Now time to tend those wounds."

Taylor winced as stitches went in above his eye. Sure he wanted to put on the 'It doesn't hurt a bit' face on, but that was unlikely.

"Agent Taylor." Scully noticed that he looked spaced out when his doctor was writing out the notes, "Agent Taylor."

"I'm fine Dana." He said, he noted the long brown hair with the thin fringe reaching down to her nose. The hazel eyes looked full of life, young and eager. She couldn't have been long out of med school because she couldn't be thirty.

"Craig." Scully pressed again.

"I'm fine." Taylor then looked at her fingers, there were no rings, no tan-lines to indicate there had been a ring there, "I'm here. Dana can you leave us for a sec, there's something I want to discuss with my Doctor personally?"

"I'll be right outside." Scully said.

* * *

"What's your name Doc?" Taylor asked suddenly.

"Linda." Linda answered, "Right here on the name tag." She used the pen to tap on her name badge.

Think, think think. He thought to himself, "You're a bit young to be a Doc aren't you?"

"Don't have a personal life." Linda said smiling, "If I had a quarter for every time somebody with a concussion chatted me up."

"Not the concussion talking." Taylor said as he took the note from her.

"Doesn't matter." Linda said, "I don't date patients anyway."

Taylor shook his head, "Ok." Perhaps he should have thought of a better approach.

* * *

Scully and Taylor met up with Doggett and drove home. First off Taylor was at home first so he could shower and change into new clothes.

"Look I'll be fine." Taylor said, "I'll rest up a bit. Work on my report and I assure you that I'll rest after the interview is done. I'll be fine."

Scully was unconvinced, "You'll stay at my place Agent Taylor."

"With you… Agent Doggett here and Agent Reyes, it's sure as hell going to be crowded." Taylor said.

"Monica's coming home with me." Doggett said.

"No hospital." Taylor said, "And Agent Scully… I'm fine."

"No arguments Agent Taylor." She shot back.

Taylor's mobile rung and he answered it, "Agent Taylor speaking." He said.

_Agent Taylor. This is AD Skinner._ His tone meant that this was not a personal call.

"Yes sir." This made Scully and Doggett look at him.

_I want to see you and Agent Doggett in my office nine o'clock sharp._

"Yes sir." Taylor said, "This doesn't sound good." He commented after closing his phone.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Hey thanks for reviewing again… I love reviews. I loved the Doggett/Taylor fight, I felt as if they really needed to have it out. And of course, Taylor's an Original creation of mine, but even I know he'd never able to match fighting skills with the likes of Doggett. Fun though


	12. Chapter 12

Taylor had taken the air mattress in the lounge room despite Scully's suggestion that he take the bed. It took ages for him to assure her that he was alright. Finally he was left in peace to catch up on some much needed sleep. Funny thing about sleep, is that you could feel like you've slept for hours when it's only been a couple while other times it feels like you've only slept for a few minutes but you have the alarm ringing in your ears. This time it felt like only a few minutes sleep.

It took him ages to get dressed and ready to go somewhere, "Are you ok?" Scully asked with a somewhat concerned look. Taylor just nodded a response as he put the shoes on, "I'm going to drive you." It had already been decided and there was nothing that Taylor could say to change that fact.

Taylor winced as he sat down and was immediately given some toast and water. Just because he had to he took a couple of bites out of the toast and downed the morning pill with a mouthful of water then he slid the plate back over.

"Finish it up." Scully ordered, "Doctor's orders." She checked his forehead, "You know you can always call Skinner and cancel the meeting."

Taylor shook his head, "I better not." He said.

* * *

There was an unearthly quietness that befell Skinner's office when the Agents walked in. Doggett and Taylor sat down on the chair almost at the same time except Taylor went down a little bit slower. They had a quick conversation just before they were called in. In an attempt to get their stories straight so they can at least minimize the damage that the behavior had caused.

"We had received calls concerning two of our agents fighting in the streets." Skinner said, "And judging by the sight of you two… It's a pretty damn good bet that the agents were you two. You two have a lot of explaining to do."

"It was just a misunderstanding." Doggett said.

Skinner looked over at Taylor who nodded in agreement.

"What the hell had gotten into you two?" Skinner said, "You both are good agents… But you two are definitely close to being disciplined. You're lucky I don't have your badges for this. Everyone upstairs is asking for your badges." Skinner's voice was raised and yet they were given no chance to respond with their version, "It all would have been good and well if you hadn't pulled your badges."

"If we hadn't pulled our badges he would have called the cops." Taylor said while Skinner took a breath.

"Shut up!" Skinner retorted, "Whatever you do… When you pull those badges out, anything you do reflects on the FBI. And I think it's about time you realize that or perhaps the disciplinary action is totally called for."

Doggett and Taylor thought it was best to remain silent while they were being torn down by their boss.

"Leave us Agent Doggett." Skinner said suddenly, "Right from the beginning you've found ways to get under my skin." He said to Taylor after Doggett left the office, "I wasn't lying when I said you're a good agent but for god's sake Agent Taylor, settle down."

"Yes sir." Taylor tried to take this tearing down in his stride.

"So, who did start the fight?" Skinner asked.

Taylor couldn't be sure if it was an official question or just out of curiosity. You know what they say, when in doubt best to play it safe, "Actually sir, the whole fight is kind of a little hazy." Taylor answered, "I have a note here recommending I take a week off because I suffered a mild concussion." He slid the note across the table towards Skinner, "So I guess since it's doctor's orders."

"Are you sure you can't tell me who started the fight?" Skinner prodded in as much of a friendly tone that he could manage.

"As I said Sir." Taylor responded, "I can't remember who started the fight. I was told that that could occur when someone suffers mild concussion. But." Taylor thought about the suspect that he was due to question, "Sir about the guy, I don't think." Sure he didn't feel like questioning him but he had to.

"It's funny." Skinner said, "Actually your suspect confessed to everything."

Taylor raised an eyebrow in surprise, "He did what?"

"He confessed everything." Skinner said, "He went through the how."

"Did he say why?" Taylor asked.

"No." Skinner said.

"I'll have the report all typed and on your desk at the end of the week." Taylor said and gave a nod goodbye.

* * *

Doggett was waiting for him in the hallway and walked for a bit, "How you feeling?" He asked. But it seemed more than that. Like he was trying to figure out what Skinner and Taylor had talked about after he was excused out of the room.

"Like I was hit by a Mac Truck or something." Taylor took in a deep painful breath, "If you must know Agent Doggett… He asked me if who started the fight." He began to walk away.

"What did you say?" Doggett asked, "Don't walk away… I asked you a question."

Taylor turned around, "What?" He pretended he didn't hear him.

"What did you say?" Doggett asked again.

There was just too much temptation and a bit of animosity to set his mind at ease, "I'm sorry Agent Doggett but I'm not at liberty to discuss this any further." Taylor said he turned around and continued smiling before it became noticeable.

* * *

Most of the week was spent on writing up the report and most of the time spent with his thoughts. It took a lot to convince worrying Scully that he was alright and could take care of himself. He had his painkillers and was really getting into the report. All the facts were taken down and organized somewhat. But something was bugging him that had nothing to do with the case.

It's funny that when one has faced there worst fear and lived to tell about it. Such as his spider thing, other small fears seem minute and manageable. He grabbed his car keys off the table and took a drive to the hospital. There was only one thing on his mind. Technically, one person actually…

Taylor met up with Linda in the hospital café. She looked surprised to see him standing before her, "Agent Taylor is it?" She asked.

"Doctor Helliar." Taylor said, "Do you mind if I call you Linda?" He asked as he extended his hand. She gave a feminine handshake.

"Sure." She said, "Craig wasn't it? You're looking a lot better."

Taylor nodded and he began to draw imaginary lines on the table and shifted his feet while avoiding direct eye contact, "I remember what you said to me before." He said as he continuously drew those shapes, "But I was wandering if you'd like to have dinner with me sometime."

"Sure." Linda said, "Pick something up and join me."

Taylor laughed, "That's not what I meant… W-w-would you consider going out to a restaurant and have a nice meal and then catch a movie afterwards?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She withheld taking a bite of her dinner.

"A date? Yes a date. I'm asking you out on a date." Taylor said and he felt like he was starting to sound like a schoolboy with a crush, "Yes it's definite… I'm asking you out on a date."


	13. Chapter 13

One thing that Taylor hadn't counted on was the fact that when you're in such a good mood, everyone picks up on it. He worked tirelessly to get the report done so he could concentrate more on his upcoming date. In the past, he avoided getting into relationships because he had seen so many fail. But Linda Helliar felt different, it was an immediate attraction from his point of view. She struck that chord that when it's struck it resonates through your body.

Sometimes an outright confession by a criminal just doesn't cut it. There was more to learn. He hated to admit it, but he had been intrigued to figure out what was going on. What made him tick? There were some questions that he wouldn't answer through the confession. Since Taylor was the investigator and a co-captor of the suspect, he thought that it was his duty to get every last bit of detail from him.

A guard had brought in Robert Casey and he sat in the chair on the other side of the table. For a moment there was silence between the two. Casey did not look like a threatening essence but he had admitted to causing the deaths of a few agents and put many others at risk. Taylor wasn't the only one sizing someone up, to Casey, he wasn't much of an FBI agent. There didn't seem to be any real meat on him and it looked like he had been in a fight with someone. Of course Taylor didn't look like he could fight and it wasn't surprising to see him temporarily scarred from fighting.

"Why'd you do it?" Taylor broke the silence first, "You've admitted to doing it and the how. So why not tell us the why?" One good thing that he got out of his short-lived association with Krychek was how to keep emotions in check. He successfully did it at times but then there were other times that he had failed to do so.

Taylor motioned for the guard to uncuff Casey and leave them alone. Reluctantly he obeyed and stepped outside.

"What makes you think there was a reason?" Casey said.

"Come on…" Taylor said flatly, "Nobody attacks the FBI like that for no particular reason." His mind was ticking over trying to figure any motives at all to why he would do this.

Casey sat back in his chair, "If you want to know, it's going to cost you." He said smiling, "How much is the question worth to you?" For a man that was facing a potential life imprisonment sounded pretty calm about it.

Taylor glared at him. There was this agent guy in another area of investigation that had developed this glare that made people do what he wanted. But he could never make it work for him.

"Make me an offer." Casey said.

"You're going to be facing life already Robert Casey." Taylor assured him, "This has nothing to do with offers, deals or anything… I just would like to know call it my own curiosity or maybe I just want to close my report."

Taylor attempted the glare again.

"Why don't you take a guess?" Casey asked.

It felt like playing games… Seeing who would crack first, "Ok…" Taylor thought for a moment as he turned over some possibilities in his mind. The first thing was that he was scrawny and had a major beef with the FBI and he didn't care who he hurt, "Alright then… You tried to become an FBI agent but you were shot down. Of course you held some animosity and so you decided to plan this elaborate revenge."

There was another moment of silence. His first thought that he had actually hit the nail on the head with that one. But the second response was just laughter, "Ha." Casey replied, "That's a really good theory, but good god almighty you must have read that right out of the FBI manual. For your information, I never wanted to join the FBI and this has absolutely nothing to do with revenge."

"Sure." Taylor replied.

"As you say… I'm already facing life. I have no reason to lie." Casey said.

"And no incentive to tell the truth either." Taylor issued a direct challenge.

"There you go." Casey replied.

"Alright then…" Taylor said, "You want to prove how much of a man you are? So you decided to attack the FBI from the inside. Are you really that –"

Taylor's theory was interrupted by another laugh, "What is that?" Casey said, "Chapter two on how to get a confession? Attacking the manhood."

"Alright then what was the reason?" Taylor asked, "Or have I hit the nail on the head and you just don't want to admit it."

"Really funny." Casey responded, "Would you like to know the real reason?" He stopped laughing, "I'll only tell you because you make me laugh."

"Well." Taylor tried the glare again.

"Look into my eyes Agent Taylor." Casey said, "Look deep into my eyes." Taylor looked cautiously, "Relax, I'm not going to hypnotize you. I just want to make you believe that I'm not lying."

Call it a morbid curiosity or whatever, Taylor leant forward and looked him right in the eyes. There'd probably be something in the FBI manual against this line of action and probably with good reason to.

"I wanted to show the people that it doesn't matter how good the FBI and their agents are, they are vulnerable." Casey said, "I was showing them just how easy it was to get to them. What I did to them, I did as a favor."

"My god." Taylor said, "You really believe that don't you?"

"It's fact." Casey shot back, "They're not very vigilant on the inside. That's why it was so damn easy to get the coffee cups laced with LSD into the FBI and then see the problem rise. Good while it lasted. Funny how people's phobia can get the best of them."

"How'd you get it to work like that?" Taylor was mesmerized.

"I don't know but that was the thrill of it don't you think?" Casey said, "It only seemed to affect people with major phobia. Let's just say unconquered fear. But proves the point, the FBI isn't as ready as it needs to be. Hell, if one man could rip through the FBI like I did. Imagine what a Cell could do. Are any of you lot totally prepared for the future? I think not."

The guard who had been observing all this through the one way mirror had come back in and handcuffed Robert Casey again.

"Think about it Agent Taylor." Casey said, "How prepared are you?"

Taylor eventually left the interview room.

* * *

Doggett and Monica stopped Taylor in the halls of J Edgar. He was on his way out of the building and would spend the rest of the time getting ready for his date. It had been a couple of years since he even considered dating.

"You're looking a lot better since I last saw you Agent Reyes." Taylor observed.

"I heard it was thanks to you." Monica said, "Can't believe you took me out of the hospital and I can't believe you conspired against John."

She said it with a laugh… Taylor smiled, just how much had Doggett told Monica was probably going to remain a mystery, "Well Jo-, Agent Doggett is very protective, some might even say it was nobility." Taylor said, "He wasn't sure what was going on."

"Also John told me about the fight." She added.

Christ, did they talk about everything? "Well I think it would be a bit difficult to hide it."

"I want to thank you for not telling Skinner who started it." Doggett finally spoke up, "And thank you for what you've done. As for not telling AD Skinner about who started the fight… I can't remember who threw the first punch."

They couldn't tell if he was being serious or not, "Anyway… I have to get going." Taylor said checking his watch, "Thanks for the thank yous. And Agent Doggett, I'd like to see you about something sometime."

"You got a date or something?" Doggett asked jokingly.

Taylor just shrugged his shoulders… His personal life stays personal while his work life stays at work. That was how he liked to keep it.

* * *

Taylor shifted the chair so that Linda could sit down at the restaurant and pushed the chair in, "You're looking good tonight." Taylor commented. He had hoped that that line didn't sound as corny to her as it did to him.

"Thank you Craig." She said.

They ordered some wine and Taylor had some seafood soup called boulia base or something like that and Linda had chicken cacciatore. He poured Linda a glass of wine and poured himself a water.

"You're not having any wine?" Linda asked.

"Perhaps I should've told you this beforehand." Taylor pulled out the pills and swallowed one, "I'm on medication." He said.

"Ok then." Linda didn't question.

"Should've said that I had experiences awhile back and a doctor put me on these." Taylor said.

"Well I know you shouldn't mix alcohol with medication." Linda said with a smile as she raised a glass, "Here's to dating."

Taylor raised his own glass, "To dating." He said.

They talked and talked about each other for awhile. He learnt that Linda wanted to be a doctor as a child and use to practice her bedside manner on her parents and brother. Also she had a thing about stuffed puppies but was now living alone after breaking up with her long-time boyfriend.

Taylor hadn't realized that the plate servings at this restaurant. Subconsciously he began to mindlessly stir his soup around. The seafood soup was actually the only soup he ever touched.

"What's wrong?" Linda said almost finishing her cacciatore.

"What?" Taylor was brought back from somewhere else, "Sorry."

"You want to talk about it?" Linda asked, "Or is it confidential."

"It's not confidential." Taylor said as he put his spoon down, "It's just I was talking to someone we apprehended." He shook his head, "Anyway I don't think you want to hear about my work."

"I do Craig." Linda said, "Being in the FBI must really be exciting."

"It has it's moments." Taylor said, "Well I talked with him yesterday and he just said something interestingly disturbing."

"What's that?" Linda asked.

"How ready are we for whatever the future may hold?" Taylor said in a depressingly flat-tone, "Anyway… That's enough of that."

"You know something…" Linda said, "You're actually very open, honest and a gentleman."

Whoa where'd that come from? "Thanks." He said, "You're a good listener, educated and an all round great person." Taylor threw back a compliment.

* * *

Taylor dropped Linda off and escorted her to the door, "You want to stay for coffee?" Linda asked.

"I might take you up on that offer some other time." Taylor said with a smile, "I have a report I need to finish."

Linda had the key in the door and for a moment they stood there in silence, trying to figure out their next move. It was like a game of chess. Taylor leaned forward and went for a kiss that he hoped would be reciprocated or he wouldn't be pushed back at least. First it looked like that he was going straight for the lips but changed his mind at the last minute and pecked her cheek instead. Linda was taken aback by the sudden change.

"Take care of yourself." He said.

"You to." Linda said with a goofy smile.

* * *

Taylor waited eagerly as Skinner read through the thick report. He had been up half the night trying to finish it. It had taken Skinner along time to get through it, and finally he was onto the last paragraph:

_In Summarizing this case, I have to say that the deaths and wounding of the agents mentioned in here was not the work of terrorism nor revenge. A man that had exposed people's weakness just because he could… Proving that phobia can control the individual and not the other way around._

Skinner closed the file revealing it's title, **INVICTUS VEREOR: Unconquered Fear**. It took him awhile to think of the report title. Unconquered fear just sounded too plain and he decided to find the Latin translation.

"This is one interesting report." Skinner said, "How'd this stuff work?"

"Not entirely sure… But the reason it didn't affect everyone is because it just seemed to attack the part of the brain that deals with phobia." Taylor answered, "Not just any phobia, but the phobia that you haven't faced. That's why a lot of the people in this building didn't suffer any ill-affects."

"That'll be all." Skinner said.

Yeah Taylor was pleased with himself. That was a big case under his belt and in the meantime found a girl, earned some respect from some of the agents and had a good punch up along the way. What more could one ask for?

* * *

Taylor was stopped in the hall along the way. Something that Doggett had become an expert at, "You said you wanted to speak to me about something?" He asked Taylor.

"There was actually something Agent Doggett." Taylor said, unsure of how to ask what he wanted to, "Can you teach me how to fight?"

Of all the possibilities, this was not amongst them, "What?" Doggett asked.

"I want you to teach me how to fight." Taylor said, "You're really good."

Doggett felt like he did owe Taylor something so even though this sounded really crazy, he agreed to it, "Sure thing." Doggett said, "But don't think I'm going to go easy on ya."

"I wouldn't want you to." Taylor said.

* * *

Taylor was in his apartment, the words of Robert Casey still resonating through his mind. He pulled out an envelope that contained the letter that Krychek had given him some time ago before he was killed, "How prepared are we?" Taylor asked himself. He read the note and it seemed to refer to a safety deposit box number as well as what looked like a combination code.

He studied it for awhile, but didn't know if he should act upon it or not. There must've been a reason for him receiving this. But what? Why? Sure Krychek wasn't the man he thought he was but he seemed willing to mentor Taylor. So there had to be something there.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing this story people… Hope you don't mind the set ups for another upcoming story… "The Omega Countdown" I really hoped you loved this story as I loved writing it.  
Keep an eye out... There were some parts I weren't sure in the story, but decided they worked better if they were included.

The Omega Countdown is coming soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Taylor nervously walked into the room where they kept all the safety deposit boxes. He was asked what number the box was.

"Ten thirteen." Taylor answered.

The man looked through the book and led him to the box, "Here you go Mister Krychek." He said.

"Actually my name's…" Taylor stopped himself right there, "Alex. I prefer the name Alex." He continued.

"There you are Alex." The man said.

"Thank you." Taylor said. He looked at the piece of paper and tried the lock. Even though the bloody combination was right it wouldn't come undone. It was a bit of an anticlimactic experience. Then he thought about Krychek. He was a complicated man and suspicious of people. Of course this wouldn't be so straightforward. He read it from right to left, but still no luck, "Damn you Krychek." Taylor cursed. But of course that would have been too easy to figure that out as well. Then he tried the combination as if every number had been written the wrong way around… Success! "Trust you." He mouthed.

There were a set of keys and a piece of paper with an address on it. He pocketed the piece of paper and keys before leaving.

"Goodbye Alex."

"Thank you." Taylor said, offering the man a polite thank you wave.

* * *

Taylor looked at the address and then at the house. It was just an everyday looking two storey house. There seemed like there was no reason to go this far to hide a house key. With a certain amount of trepidation he tried the key and then walked in. The house had a large area with four bedrooms upstairs. Yeah, it looked just like a normal house.

There was s narrow spiral staircase that led down into the basement. It felt as if the basement had a bigger area than the whole house but it was completely empty. He wasn't sure what he was suppose to find, but the house was great and it seemed that the deed was kept in a bookcase as well.

He walked into the living room and suddenly the TV came to life, "What the hell?" He said as he looked at the large screen. It felt even more scarier to see Krychek's frame on the computer sitting like a statue with his fake arm resting lifelessly on the arm rest, "Damn."

The Krychek spoke with distinct tones.

_Since you're watching this… It means that I'm dead or have been incapacitated in some way. Sure I can make this video and say how sorry I am and how I regret everything I've ever done... I regret nothing. I would never change a thing. Day after day there was always that chance it could be my last. Always be prepared they say, so here goes. This place use to be used by the Consortium before they expanded, unfortunately it was stripped bare in the process. Secretly, I kept ownership hoping that one day it would be used by someone. The Consortium had always tried to help with the alien invasion whereas only a few of us had conspired to stop it. How prepared are you for the future? Hey… December twenty first, two thousand and twelve… Remember that date. And always, I repeat always fight the future. Good luck._

The screen slowly faded to black, leaving Taylor alone in silence again he ran through his hair, "This is just so damn weird." He said, "Consortium, dates cryptic sayings?"

* * *

It seemed that Taylor had been going everywhere he's felt some sort of trepidation. He felt nothing worse than stepping in the ring with Doggett. He donned some boxing gloves and stood at the ready.

"Ok Agent Taylor. First thing's first." Doggett said, "You're going to learn how to punch with both hands."

Taylor never punched with his left hand. It turned out to be a weak jab and was taken aback when Doggett tapped him on the side of the face with the opposite pad, "Hey." Taylor said.

"You got to keep your other hand up to protect yourself." Doggett said, "You're lucky you're not a marine."

In hindsight or if he had better judgment, Taylor would have never said, "Well train me like they trained you in the marines."

Doggett shrugged his shoulders.

Taylor began using his much stronger right hand but yet again, his protecting hand dropped down. SWAK! Sealed with a kiss from a pad right across the cheek.

"Keep that hand up." Doggett said.

Doggett gave Taylor some strict training exercises to build up strength in his left hand. These included a somewhat feeble attempt at doing one handed pushups and it wasn't doing his ribcage much good landing on the canvas Hell Rocky made it look so easy.

* * *

"Agent Doggett." Taylor said as he stood up, "Does the date December twenty one O 12 mean anything to you."

"Not really." Doggett said, "Should it?"

"December the twenty first two thousand and twelve." Mulder's voice said as he climbed in the ring with Scully and Reyes in tow, "Where'd you hear that date?" It's not a date that would usually grab someone's attention.

"Alex Krychek told me." Taylor said. They all looked at him like he had just grown rings and gone mad, "It's a long story. He appeared on a television screen. He also mentioned something about Fight the Future."

Mulder and Scully looked at each other, "They say that date is when an alien invasion date is coming. It's also the date that the Mayan calendar ends."

"Oh come on Mulder." Doggett said, "You don't believe that… Alien invasions and the world ending."

Mulder gave him a look, "How could you not?"

Taylor thought for a moment, "I was given a key to a house that was once used by some group called the Consortium." Mulder and Scully looked at each other again, "It's a long story… But before he died, Alex gave me a note that led me to the key and led me to this house."

"You can't trust anything that comes out of his mouth or his hand." Doggett said.

"I was told that once… Normally I'd agree with you." Taylor said, "But I trust him on this. Whether it be a war a prophecy or an Alien invasion… We should get prepared for it."

His words were received with a quiet response.

"Hey." Another agent said, "Do you mind stepping out of the ring."

Doggett separated the ropes further and allowed Reyes to duck under, "Since this is your theory stuff Agent Taylor." Doggett said, "How do you figure we start?"

Taylor shrugged his shoulders, "Mulder knows more about it than I do."

"I wouldn't know where to begin either." Mulder answered honestly.

Great… They were five agents on a mission with no idea on where to start or what to do. But at least they had several years to figure some things out. But was there enough time.

"Omega." Taylor said.

"What?" Monica asked.

"You know the end?" Taylor said, "Consider this the Omega Countdown."

It was a grim outlook, but that was and there wasn't too much time to think about what was going on. But at least they had a date.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes this chapter is the final... And basically it's a set up for The Omega Countdown. Thanks again for reading and reviewing and hope you enjoyed this story as I loved writing this story.


End file.
